kyun hai yeh dooriyan
by Tropicallight
Summary: Ajnaabi do insaan... yun mil gaye... dil mil gaya. Lekin phir kyun huye woh juda? kya woh kabhi apni manzil tak pahunch payenge? ya beech raste mein bhatak te rahenge... Peep in to know more... Abhirika based
1. Chapter 1

Hii guys... I'm again here with a new Abhirika story... Thanks again who reviewed to my first story...

Plot again given by Rifah ^_^... Hope you like it...

-In forensic lab-

Abhijeet, Daya , Purvi entered in lab

Abhijeet while entering: Are Salunkhe sahab kitna intezar kr vaoge... Acp sir ka para chada hua hai...

Salunkhe irritatingly: tumhare Acp sir ka toh para humesha hi chada rehta hai... vaise reports taiyar ho gayi hai... voh mere assistant k pass hai... jaise hi voh aayegi mein bhijwa dunga...

Purvi: New lab assistant aayi hai sir?

Salunkhe happily: haan Purvi... finally mera work load thoda kam hua hai... voh pehle Cid Lucknow mein Forensic doctor thi...

Daya: sir phir toh us se milna hi padega... kyun boss...

Abhijeet: haan haan kyun nahi...

Just then a beautiful woman in her early thirties entered... she has curly long hairs tied in a bun. She was wearing formals...

Lady smiling: Good morning sir!

Salunkhe in same tone: good morning Dr. Tarika... while turning to team... inse milo yeh hai Dr. Tarika meri new assistant and forensic doctor...

Tarika turning to cid team: hi everyone... aab sab se mil kr acha laga...

As soon Tarika and Abhijeet saw each other they froze... Abhijeet was confused whether to be surprised, shocked or happy...

Abhijeet Pov: yeh yahan... yeh yahan kya kr rahi hai... itna dhund ne baad laga nahi tha ki yeh yahan lab mein milegi... Here Tarika was also in same dilemma...

Salunkhe started introducing Tarika to everyone

Salunkhe: Tarika yeh inspector purvi... while pointing to Purvi

Tarika smiling: hi Purvi

Purvi returning her smile: hello aap se mil kr acha laga...

Salunkhe: yeh senior inspector Daya... while pointing to Daya

Tarika cheerfully: hello Daya sir

Daya: hi Dr. Tarika... aap sir mt bulaye...

Tarika while smiling: aap mujhe Dr. Tarika mt bulaye... Daya nodded.

Salunkhe: aur inse milo yeh hai senior inspector Abhijeet... while pointing to Abhijeet... teasingly... isse toh tum dur hi rehna

Tarika with fake smile: hii Abhijeet... Pov.. Abhijeet cid officer hain... phir mujse jhut kyun kaha...

Abhijeet stammering : H..hii Tarika jee... nice to meet you...

Tarika with small smile: same here... they both were looking at each other...

Daya while interrupting their little moment: are Salunkhe sir introductions toh ho gaye ab case k bare mein bhi kuch bataiye...

Salunkhe: haan... while he was explaining this to cid team Abhijeet and Tarika were looking at each other continuously thinking same thing.

After explanation given by Salunkhe team leave from there to catch culprit... it was a small case and till lunch time culprit was caught...

Lunch time in cafeteria-

Tarika was sitting alone while thinking something... Abhijeet came searching for her... he found her sitting alone and engrossed in thoughts... he took the place behind next to her...

Abhijeet broking her trance: hey Tarika...

Tarika with small smile: hi Abhijeet...

Abhijeet little impatiently and with little anger : Tarika kahan thi tum itne saal... tum janti ho meine tumhe kitna dhundha... _6_ saal bahut hote hai... tum to subah hi chali gayi thi... mein kitna tensed tha tumhe kuch pata hai...

Tarika: voh...

Girl: _Mummy, Mummy_... a voice came stopping Tarika in mid sentence...

The girl came and hugged Tarika...

She was a beautiful little girl of 5 years... she resembles her mother same curly hair same face and everything but her nose was different probably she inherited from her father...

Girl cutely: mumma i missed you soo much... while hugging Tarika...

Tarika smiling at her cuteness: Aww _Aditi_ baby mumma missed you too...

Abhijeet was watching this conversation silently... his whole world has frozed... Pov: yeh nahi ho sakta Tarika mujhe dhoka nhi de sakti... voh kisi aur se shaadi nahi kr sakti... knowingly or unknowingly he started taking back steps...

Tarika was watching Abhijeet's behaviour she undertood that Abhijeet misunderstood something...

Tarika while trying to explain: Abhijeet yeh... again she was cut in between but this time by Daya's voice...

Daya while entering : yeh lo Abhijeet sambhalo apni beti ko... mujse nahi sambhal rahi... while handling little Shreya to Abhijeet...

Abhijeeet irritatingly : are Daya ek bachhi ko nahi sambhal pata tu...

Tarika pov: Abhijeet ki beti... Abhijeet aage badh gaya apni life mein... phir mein kyun apna beeta hua kal lekar baithi hun... ab uski life mein meri koi value nahi hai... mujhe bhi aage badh jana chaiye... tears of sadness can be seen in her eye..

Abhijeet Pov: Tarika tumne aisa kyun kiya mein tumse sachha pyaar kiya tha... akhir kya kami thi mujh mein... chinta mt karo ab mein tumhe kabhi pareshan nahi karunga... he was sad too

So how's it...

Toh kya hua tha 6 saal pehle... kyun Abhijeet aur Tarika ek dusre se dur rahe...

Stay tuned

And don't forget to click the beautiful blue button at last which is begging to be touched by you ;p ( I mean don't forget to review)

-Himanshi


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys... so I'm back with new chapter...

I am really surprised by the response... I'm so happy..

A very big thanks to loveukavin, Daya's Mahi, Guddi abhirika fan , RK sweety , ravu 161 , artanish , Hamdard duo , km-fan , A.S Anjaana , mithi , AbhiDaya Fan , Abhirikajaan , DSP.1 , Sakshi , Abhicharm , Amisha , Aditi , Mistic morning , Er Adiba , Loveabhi , Muntaha , KK di and all guests ... phew done with thanks..

Story continued-

Abhijeet and Tarika were both engrossed in their respective thoughts that they forgot that they were not alone in cafeteria.

Daya breaking both of them from their trance: Arey Tarika yeh pyaari si guriya kon hai hume bhi toh mil vayo... while pointing towards Aditi who was hiding behind Tarika' legs...

Tarika smilingly: Yeh meri _beti_ hai Aditi... To Aditi... beta yeh hai Daya uncle... aur yeh hai Abhijeet uncle...

Aditi: Hii uncle...

Abhijeet in a painful yet smiling voice: hii Aditi beta

Daya while pinching her cheeks: Hi beta... you know you're soo cute... Aditi smiled...

Tarika to Daya: yeh kon hai... while pointing to Shreya

Abhijeet little rudely: yeh meri beti hai Shreya ...

Tarika in a pained voice: Hi beta

Shreya in her sign language: Hi aunty...

Tarika being a doctor understood that Shreya can't speak... she watched her daughter trying to converse with Shreya.. she found it cute watching her little girl trying to find a new friend...

Abhijeet to Daya: yaar kya hua kuch pareshan kr rahi thi kya Shreya...

Daya irritatingly: Arey yaar bol rahi thi apne papa k saath hi lunch khayungi...

Abhijeet sweetly to Shreya: mera beta mere saath khayega... isme koi problem nahi hai... Shreya smiled...

Daya to Tarika and Aditi: tum log bhi humare saath hi lunch karlo ...

Tarika: Nahi Nahi aap log kro... hum chalte hai... to Aditi... chalo beta...

Abhijeet directly looking in her eyes and with a deep meaning: Ruk jao Tarika... is baar nahi jane dunga but after feeling Daya' confused eyes on him he quickly covered... I mean hum log collegues hai toh kya formality aajao lunch krte hai saath me...

Tarika nodded... They all sat in cafeteria and have their lunch...

It was the night time when Acp sir gave them permission to leave...

At Abhijeet' home-

Daya was visiting him... in living room shreya was also sitting...

Daya: chalo boss aaj hum teeno dinner k liye bahar chalte hai...

Abhijeet in tired tone: nahi yaar man nahi hai... tu ruk mein hi kuch banata hun...

Daya instantly: nahi...mera matlab hai ki last case kafi tiring tha chalo naa kuch relaxation mil jayega...to Shreya... beta aap apne papa ko manao naa bahar jane k liye...

Shreya in her sign language: Papa chalo naa... plz aaj mera hotel k food khana ka man hai...

Abhijeet knew he can't resist that look in eyes of his daughter and his buddy he agreed...

Daya and Shreya both high fived...

Abhijeet muttered: dramebaaz...

Daya pretend like he didn't hear anything: kuch kaha tumne... chalo chodo jaldi s jao taiyaar ho jao... to Shreya... beta aap bhi taiyaar ho jao...

They all got ready and reached hotel...

At hotel-

Daya already booked a table for 3... they found their table and got seated...

Daya and Shreya were busy in their conversation... Abhijeet was admiring the beauty of view from window... Suddenly he saw Tarika walking with Aditi and a man of same age... they occupied a table in the balcony area...

Abhijeet Pov: jarur yeh Tarika ka pati hoga... he was continuously looking at them watching Tarika laugh at his behaviour watching Aditi cuddling with him... he was furious how can Tarika can marry someone else... she was _his_ love...

Yeh mein kya soch raha hun... Tarika kitni khush hai uske saath mujhe uski khushi mein hi khush rehna chaiye...

Daya shaking Abhijeet: Abhijeet... Abhijeet... konsi duniya mein kho jate ho...

Abhijeet coming back into senses: huh.. haan... sorry jara kuch soch raha tha kya kr rahe the tum...

Shreya in her sign language: Papa are you ok?

Abhijeet smiling: haan beta I'm okay... voh thoda thaka hua hun... tum kuch kehrahe the Daya?

Daya: haan mein keh raha tha kya order kare...

Abhijeet: joh tum logo ka khana hai voh order karo mein toh kuch bhi khalunga...

Daya again decided to speak something but remained quiet thinking may be his buddy was stressed out...

The dinner passed... mostly Daya and Shreya were talking Abhijeet was only nodding his head he was busy in staring at Tarika she was looking beautiful just same when he first saw her...

Tarika with Aditi and unknown person left first...

After few min Abhijeet , Daya , Shreya also left from there... after dropping Daya at his home Abhijeet and Shreya went to their home...

At Abhijeet's home-

After making sure that Shreya is asleep in her room... Abhijeet went to his room balcony...

Abhijeet talking to Tarika's photo: Aaj ka din mujhe humesha yaad rahega... aaj mein tumse mila kitne saalo baad... lekin saath mein tumhari beti s bhi mil liya... saari khushi ek min mein dhukh mein badal gayi... Aditi bhale hi bahut pyaari hai lekin voh tumhari aur kisi aur ki beti hai... tumhare aur kisi aur k pyar ki nishani hai... A tear fall on Tarika' photo... tum nahi janti mein tumhe kitna dhundha... kahan kahan nahi gaya mein... He slept there hugging her love's photo tightly...

Phew done with this chapter too...

So who was that unknown man... mystery still continues ;)

Stay tuned to find out...

Thanks again for all reviews... is baar bhi review button ka vesa hi description du...;p

-Himanshi...


	3. Chapter 3

**23-09-15:** Hey... I updated this chapter again... with no editing... I'm just reminding that those who are following this story... I will update tomorrow or day after tomorrow...

Hey everyone... I'm extremely sorry for updating late but my exams are coming so I thought to update before it... so next chapter will be after 24 sept...

AbhiDaya Fan- Di yeh chapter bhi short hoga... dekhte hai happy ending hoti hai nahi;) thanks...

Sakshi- thanks dear

Rajvi's angel- dekhte hai dear... thanks

Abhirikajaan- voh to apko read krne pr hi pata chalega ki voh Tarika ka friend hai yaa koi aur... Thanks...

Guddi Abhirika Fan-jii haan... thanks..

Muntaha butt- thanks...

Guest- thanks...

As Anjaana- Mystery man k bare mein jaanne k liye toh yeh chap padhna padega... thanks...

Aadhya- thanks...

Km-fan- thanks...

Kamikaze me- confusions will clear di... thanks...

Shubhangi- misunderstandings jaldi clear hongi dear... thanks for your lovely words...

Guest- thanks for review..

Mistic morning- thanks di...

Aditi- you have to read to find out... thanks...

Mithi- jaldi hi reveal hoga...;) thanks...

Guest- thanks...

ABHICHARM- Read to find out di... thanks...

DSP.1- bhai aap kafi late tk jagte ho;)... thanks;)

Kk's lovely sis- jee nahi Daya nahi janta... thanks

\- thanks for your words...

Ravu 161- thanks di...:)

Hinsha- hey dear... nice to meet you... thanks for your words... well what you want to know about me... my name is Himanshi... I'm a big Abhirika fan... why don't you make a account here...

Phew done with it...

So now come to Cake love... it was meant to be one shot but you all were asking me to continue it... so tell me in reviews if you all want I can continue it...:)

Story continued-

Outside Forensic lab-

Abhijeet teasingly: tujhe khane k ilawa kuch sujhta bhi hai... kha kha k mota hota jaa raha hai... koi ladki nahi milegi aise to tujhe...

Daya totally irritated: kya boss tum bhi mere khane pr hi nazar dalte ho... he stopped as he found someone familiar... Arey boss voh to Tarika hai naa...

Abhijeet searching: kahan?

Daya pointing at left side: Arey vahan left mein... kisi s baat kr rahi hai... mujhe to uska husband lag raha hai...

They can see Tarika with same unknown man which Abhijeet saw last night... they were talking happily ... they can hear them clearly...

Unknown man: are you sure Tarika mein chala jau... tum Aditi ko akele sambhal logi naa

Tarika smiled at concern: of course Abhinav I will... maa hu uski...

Abhinav with playful tone: Arey baba theek hai..

With Daya and Abhjeet-

Daya: chalo yaar milke aate hai... he was about about to drag Abhijeet but he couldn't... kya hua yaar chalo naa

Abhijeet fake smile: chodo yaar... hum kyun unhe disturb kare..

Daya: uff Abhijeet kesa disturbance chalo mere saath... he dragged Abhijeet to where Tarika and Abhinav were standing...

Daya after approaching them...

Tarika with little painful smile: hi Daya hi Abhijeet...

Abhijeet eying Abhinav closely: hi Tarika jee...

Daya : Hey Tarika... while pointing to Abhinav... humara introduction to kar vao...

Abhijeet muttered: haan haan kar vao

Tarika while fake smile: while pointing to Abhinav... Abhijeet Daya is se milo yeh hai Abhinav mera _husband..._

Daya smiling: hey Abhinav... nice to meet you...

Abhinav smiling: hi Daya sir... hi Abhijeet sir bahut suna hai apke aur apki dosti k bare mein... he shook his hands with Abhijeet and Daya...

For Abhijeet his whole world is shattered... he knew that Tarika is married but he had little hopes in her heart but now all his hopes are shattered... he watched Daya chatting with Abhinav- Tarika's husband, _his love's_ husband... no he corrected himself... Tarika was not his love she was Abhinav's love... he was trying hard to control his tears... Tarika was watching Abhijeey too... she is remembering all the good old times she had spent with Abhijeet...

A tear fall from Abhijeet's eye which only Daya and Tarika noticed... he excused himself and left to beach knowing that it was the only place left where he can calm down...

Daya Pov- Arey yeh Abhijeet ko kya hua achanak... he was in complete shock... he too excused himself...

Daya hurriedly: Abhinav tumse milkar acha laga... mein abhi aata hun...

Tarika who noticed all this ordeal... Abhijeet ro rahe the... shayad Abhinav ki vajah se... but mein kr bhi toh kya sakti hun...yeh sab meri vajah s hua hai agar mein us din unhe chod kr gayi nahi hoti toh shayad aaj hum sab khushi s reh rahe hote... she was feeling to sad for making Abhijeet cry... she immediately left for some secluded place where she can cry her eyes out...

Abhinav was like huh: yeh achanak s sab log kyun bhag gaye... he chose to follow _his_ wife...

With Tarika she was at secluded place no one is there... she was crying very bitterly... when Abhinav reached there he was really very shocked to see her crying like this...

Abhinav panicked: Oh god Tarika... kya hua ro kyun rahi hun...

Tarika looked up...her whole face were strained with tears... her eyes were red... she was totally messed...

Tarika wiping her tears which were continuously flowing: kuch nahi Abhinav... tum jao yahan se... mujhe akele rehna hai...

Abhinav does not want to leave her alone... he doesn't understand what to do... he thought to hug her to calm her down he did the same... first Tarika flinched but while later she calmed and cried again wetting Abhinav's shirt...

With Abhijeet and Daya-

Daya was continuously searching for Abhijeet... it was daylight but still... Abhijeet chose the beach which was empty... means no people no children no nothing... the only person present was Abhijeet and now Daya...

Finally after little searching Daya found Abhijeet... he was sitting on beach engrossed in thoughts...

Daya slowly: Abhijeet...

Abhijeet turned... he have few tears... now Daya was in dilemma... what had happened to his best friend...

Daya shocked: tum ro rahe ho... magar kyun... first Abhijeet thought to say lie but he thought to tell Daya truth...

With Tarika and Abhinav-

Tarika has now calmed down... Abhinav wants to ask the matter but he don't want to make her sad once again...

Abhinav Pov- kya karu puchu yaa nahi... pr agar phir se sad ho gay toh... he was thinking but Tarika decided to speak...

Tarika with hoarse voice: kuch jaan na nahi chahte tum...

Abhinav with concern: agar mere puchne s tumhe aur dard hoga toh nahi...

Tarika sighed: Nahi... tumhe janne ka pura hak hai... Abhinav just nodded... tumhe yaad hai humari reunion...

Flashback starts

 _Tarika was running and running from some bad people uh means men... they were teasing her.. wants to misuse her..._

 _One man- kahan bhagti hai ruk... aise kese jane de tujhe... all drags her to corner_

 _Tarika was crying hard...she is a strong girl definitely she can fight with them but she was sad broken... she doesn't feel like fighting... one was about touch her but Abhinav came..._

 _Another one to others: abe yeh kon hai... kahi police wala toh nahi.. kyunki aam aadmi toh humse nahi ulje ga..._

 _Third man: lagta hai koi awara... heropanti dikhane chala hai... he was about to punch him but Abhinav kicked his leg and fought very bravely... All were arrested by police..._

 _Abhinav with care: Tarika... oh god tum theek toh ho naa... tumne fight kyun nahi ki..._

 _Tarika trying to be a brave girl: haan mein theek hun...voh mere chot lag rahi hai pair mein..._

 _Abhinav with concern: kya hua pair mein... he was about to see but Tarika interrupted..._

 _Tarika nervously: chodo is baat ko... chalo mere ghr chalte hai... they left..._

Flashback ends

Abhinav little confused: haan toh

Tarika looking at ground: us din mein tumhe apni life ka bahut bada secret bataya tha...

Abhinav again he was confused: haan

Tarika still looking at ground: mein tumse jhut bola tha... aur aaj mein sachayi batayungi...

Abhinav was confused to say at least... he chose to stay silent and listen...

With Daya and Abhijeet-

Abhijeet while looking at sea: Daya kyat um jante ho mein Tarika ko pehle s hi ajnta hun..

Daya surprised: really... tumne mujhe kabhi bataya kyun nahi... kb aur kahan mile the...

Abhijeet dreamily: tumhe yaad hai mein 6 saal pehle Paris gaya tha undercover mission k liye...

Flashback starts-

Phew so this is it...

To clear your confusions I have to say that Abhinav and Tarika are college friends...

So voh mystery man Tarika ka husband hai... chappal mt marna... and don't worry happy ending hoga... mujhe sad endings pasand nahi hai...

Next chapter will contain flashback of how Abhirika met..

So kyun Tarika n Abhinav s shaadi ki... mystery still continues;)

Read , Review and enjoy

Take care

-Himanshi


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys ... I'm here again with new chapter... Eid Mubarak to everyone...:) Hope you all have happy holiday...

LoveAbhi- Thanks dear... don't worry I'll continue...

Abhirikajaan- Jee haan... husband hi hai;)... well to know this you have to wait for next few chapters... Thanks dear...

AS Anjaana- Thanks Rifu jee..

Km-fan- Thanks dear...

Guddi Abhirika Fan- You will see flashback in this chapter... Thanks dear...

Aditi- Oh no dear... Abhijeet is not bad... you will come to know the reason soon... Thanks dear...

Loveukavin- Thanku Aishu jee...

Kamikaze Me- Really di?... Thanku so much...

ABHICHARM- Arey kar dungi... Thanks dear...

Sakshi- Thanks dear...

Shubhangi- Apko aur wait nahi krna padega... Thanks dear..

DSP.1- Ahha bhai;) hum kitne shaitan hai voh toh aap jante hi ho;)... koi nahi Tarika jee ko happy kr denge... aap bas review krte raho... Thanks...

Hinsha- of course... mein kaha jayungi;)... Thanks dear...

Guest- Thanks dear...

AbhiDaya Fan- Oh ho di... of course I'm a Abhirika fan... don't be hurt... be happy... Thanks...

KK's lovely sis- baby kiska hai voh toh pata chal hi jayega;) ...Thanks...

Nehal- Thanks dear...

So now story continues...

Paris- the heart of France... very beautiful... place where Eiffel Tower is situated...a wonderful honeymoon spot...;)... place where our dashing cop was staying...not for honeymoon-_- but for mission...

He was currently in park which was a good lover spot but he was here for work;)

Abhijeet little surprised: Are you sure Steve? Club Afterbum? ( sorry for terrible club name:p)

Steve firmly: Yes sir.. I checked... there is something fishy there...

Abhijeet thought for a moment: I will check... Thanks for your help...

Steve smiled: No prob sir... Steve left from there...

Suddenly Abhijeet phone rang

Abhijeet smilingly: Hello

Daya with same tone like Abhijeet: Hi Abhijeet... kesa chal raha hai mission... koi problem toh nahi hai naa...

Abhijeet laughed a little at his friend's careful nature: Nahi yaar... koi problem nahi hai... mujhe drug dealer k bare mein clue mil gaya hai..

Daya with serious tone: Kya?

Abhjeet matching Daya's tone: mere khabri n bataya ki Club Afterbum mein yeh log chup kr baithe hai... vahan pr yeh bhole bhale teenagers ko drugs dekar phasate hai...

Daya little sadly: Hmm... kitna sharm ki baat hai... humare desh ka naam dhuba rahe hai...

Abhijeet with same tone: voh toh unke kiye ki saza unhe milegi... chalo mein tumse baad mein baat krta hun... club ki aur details pata krni hai...

Daya : Apna dhyan rakhna... Bye... call ended...

Then Abhijeet went to hotel where he was staying... At night time he went to Club Afterbum...

Club Afterbum-

Abhjeet Pov- Hey bhagwan... itna shor... itni bright lights... mein andha naa ho jau...:p

The climate was like same as in other club... lots of noise... bright lights... hot girls in short cloths ahem ahem...;)

Abhijeet Pov- Chal beta... kisi larki k saath toh flirt krna padega taki kisi ko shak naa ho... he was looking around to see with whom he can flirt with...

Suddenly his eyes fell on a girl... she was very beautiful in his eyes.. she was wearing a short royal blue strapless dress... with little makeup she is looking like angel for him..she was sitting alone on one chair... Abhijeet decided to approach her...

Abhijeet charmingly: Hey!

Girl observed him from head to foot and thought it was safe to reply..

Girl hesitated a bit: Umm Hi...

Abhijeet with smile: Like to dance? Girl hesitated little again but nodded...

Abhijeet took her hand and dragged her to dance floor... they danced from fast music to soft music... he put his hand on her waist... girl shivered a bit(A/N- since when Abhijeet became that bold..;p)...but Abhijeet didn't lost his focus... he was continuously watching for drug dealer... he also noticed that the girl was also distracted... he thought to utilise this time..:p

Abhjeet with large smile: Hey..

Girl with her cute smile: Hi.. from India right?

Abhijeet continues: Yeah.. you too... I suppose... he was stopping himself from getting distracted by girl's flowing hairs...

Girl with smile: Yeah... aap yahi Paris mein rehte hai kya?

Abhijeet with flirty tone: Nahi... mein toh bas yunhi yahan ki khubsurti dekhne chala aaya... Girl blushed little but Abhijeet didn't noticed...

Suddenly he noticed that a person gets out from a room... he was carrying something in his hands..

Abhijeet little sadly: Actually.. mujhe jana padega... aap s mil k acha laga... he passed his most charming smile which is enough to melt a girl's heart specially that girl's heart...

Girl while blushing: Bye...

Abhijeet Pov- haye voh sharmayi... pr is sab k liye time nahi hai... Pehle us drug dealer ko pakad naa hai... he left towards that room...

The person whom Abhijeet saw exciting the room dropped some of the white powder from his bag on bar counter...

The girl sneakily went there and collected few samples of it and left from there...

With Abhijeet-

He saw the man left from there... he went outside the club... he saw the man going towards the Hotel Pacific... he entered inside the hotel and noticed the girl with whom he had danced with was also staying in that hotel... but he lost sight of the man...

Abhjeet Pov- Oh no... yeh kya kr diya meine... Abhijeet tu yahan mission k liye aaya... faltu k kaam k liye nahi... hmm toh yeh Rajiv yahan rehta hai( when Abhijeet was coming to club he received a phone from his khabri about Rajiv... he was right hand of drug dealer...)... is par shak hai... lagta hai room yahin lena padega... kya pata voh larki bhi dikh jaye... name bhi nahi puch paya...;)

Abhijeet booked room there and also shifted his luggage from his previous room... he was allotted with room- 309... he went to room and started working on new plan to catch that drug dealer and his right hand...

With Girl in her room-

She was doing few experiments... her room was a kind of mess...there were lots of paper and lots of chemicals... there were many test tubes... beakers... flasks... in short her room was like a small lab...

She was mixing that powder which she found earlier with some chemicals... suddenly her phone rang...

From other side: Dr. Tarika..

Tarika sincerely: yes Acp Sir (this is not Acp Praduman...)

Acp with questioning tone: kuch clue mila?

Tarika calmly: yes sir... mein usi club mein Gayi thi jahan apne kaha tha... vahan s mein drug sample collect kiya... voh heroin hi hai...

Acp with questioning tone: Apne check kr liya?

Tarika replied: yes sir...

Acp with little smile: Okay good... ab aap kuch nahi krengi... mere next order ka wait krengi... Cid Lucknow team jaldi hi vahan pahunch jayegi... aap bas vahin s nazar rakho.. agar kuch gadbad lage toh batana...

Tarika sincerely: yes sir...

Tarika was here for a mission too like Abhijeet... But the difference was this she was sent so that she could do some experiments on drugs to detect them... Her team was just about to come...

She stretched herself and starts thinking about the guy she had met...

Tarika Pov-

Hmm voh bahut smart the aur handsome bhi... pr name nahi puch payi... uff Tarika.. she scolded herself... tum yahan mission k liye aayi ho... larko pr fida hone k liye nahi... mujhe hawa ki jarurat hai...-_-

Thinking this she came to balcony as she need Hawa but one thing made her shocked...

Done with this chapter too...

So flashback shru ho gaya... I hope everyone like this...

So kya dekha Tarika n? Any guesses?

Stay tuned to find out...

-Himanshi...


	5. Chapter 5

Hey again... I'm here with new chapter... hope you'll like it.. well that was _really_ pathetic of me to ask you what Tarika saw:p... it was kinda obvious...

But first-

Guest- Thanks dear...

Sakshi- Thanks dear...

DSP.1- Mein aur shaitan? Meine bataya tha naa apko ki mein kitni bholi hun;) well agar aap ahem ahem unse puchoge toh apki life set ho hi jayegi... jee hume Abhijeet koh dekhkar Abhijeet ki hi yaad aarahi thi;)... by the way thanks for the review...

Kamikaze Me- Thanks di...

Aditi- dekhte hai;) thanks for the review...

Shubhangi- Thanku soo much... I'm really glad that you loved it... yeah I'll try my best to write long chapters... but I can't due to School ... I know Abhijeet is too smart... here you go with next update...

Loveukavin- Thanku Aishu jee...;)

Hinsha- Well you have to read to find out ;) Thanks for review...

Mistic Morning- Thanku didi...:)

Km-fan- Jee haan aise hua... Thanks for review...

A.S Anjaana- Thanku jee...:)

Guddi abhirika fan- You're right... Thanks for review..

Kk's lovely sis- Thanks dear...

Abhirikajaan- Sahi kaha kuch bhi ho sakta hai;) Thanks for the review..

Nehal- Thanks dear...

ABHICHARM- Thanku BADE... yup he is so cute... Thanks for review...

AbhiDaya Fan- Thanks di... get well soon...:)

So the story continues...

Tarika saw the same guy she had danced with... he was looking with his binoculars...

Tarika Pov- Mein iske bare mein naa sochu isliye toh bahar aayi but yeh yahan bhi... but yeh binoculars se kya dekh rahe hai..

Abhijeet was trying to look Rajiv from his balcony... maybe he could find him in garden or something...

Suddenly a voice made him turn towards it...

Tarika with small smile: Bahar ka mausam kitna acha hai naa...

Abhijeet almost dropped his binoculars but caught on time: huh... haan... bahut acha hai... in flirty tone... aap agaye toh aur bhi acha hai...

Tarika trying to control her blush: Aap bahut flirt krte hai... by the way aap binoculars se kya dekh rahe the?

Abhijeet stammering: Voh... Voh.. mein jara Eifel tower ko dekh raha tha... it was a lame excuse... Abhijeet thought..

Tarika found it fishy but decided to believe: Oh... apko yahan se dekhne ki jarurat nahi hai.. aap vahan jaakr bhi dekh sakte hai...

ABhijeet hummed: Hmm..

Both were silent for moments... they were enjoying gentle breezes which were touching their faces softly... they were silently enjoying their company...

Abhijeet Pov- Kya karu... name puchu... naa... vese hi flirty ka tag toh laga hi diya hai usne... phir pata nhi kya sochegi... pr puche bina raha nahi jaa raha... he was thinking but her angelic voice broke his thoughts...

Tarika little shyly: Voh apka name kya hai?

Abhijeet was like 'Arey waah sone pr suhaga': Mera name Abhijeet hai...apka?

Tarika with smile: Tarika... aap yahan ghumne aaye hai kya?

Abhijeet with fake smile: Waah nice name like you... Aisa hi kuch samaj lijiye.. bus journalist ka job kr raha hun... ghum raha hun... aap?

Tarika with her fake smile: Voh mein campaign k liye aayi hun...

Abhijeet with smile: Aap India mein kahan rehte ho?

Tarika replied: Kolkata...aap?

Abhijeet lied smoothly like Tarika did: Indore...

Tarika with smile: Nice place...

Both were silent again... just gazing at beautiful Eifel tower which they can watch from their balcony.. they were silently enjoying beautiful view... no one dared to speak...

Abhijeet looking at his watch: Oh raat bahut ho gayi hai... ab sona chaiye... Good night Tarika jee

Tarika with her cute smile: Goodnight Abhijeet...

They went inside...

Abhijeet Pov- Ab toh achi neend aayegi hi... Tarika jee joh piche hai.. but pehle Daya ko hue advances bata du.. he called Daya..

On phone-

Abhijeet happily- Hi Daya...

Daya matching Abhijeet' tone- Hi Abhijeet... kya baat hai bade khush lag rahe ho..

Abhijeet quickly: Nahi... aisi koi khass baat nahi hai...voh bas tumse baat kr raha hun isliye..

Daya slyly: Mujhe pata hai Abhijeet... lekin tumhari Khushi ki vajah kuch aur lag rahi hai...

Abhijeet immediately thought about Tarika: Nahi yaar... voh bas mein yeh batane k liye phone kiya hai ki mein usi hotel mein room le liye jimse Rajiv ruka hua hai..

Daya seriously: Okay... mein Acp sir ko bata dunga...

Abhijeet with little smile: Haan... aur Apna khayal rakhna... bye..

Daya with smile: Bye...call ended..

Abhijeet tried to sleep but he couldn't because he was thinking about Tarika jee... but finally he drifted to sleep thinking about Tarika...

Tarika also slept thinking about Abhijeet...

Next day-

Abhijeet- Aaj kitne dino baad itni achi neend aayi... he got up and got ready to continue his mission...

At same park where Abhijeet met his Khabri...

Abhijeet caught one goon who was trying to sell drugs and handed him to local police... but he couldn't find Rajiv...

Abhijeet Pov- Uff phir se hath se nikal gaya... yeh mission toh lamba hota hi jaa raha hai... Acp sir ko kya javab dunga ab mein...

He was busy in thinking but suddenly one girl caught his eye... she was playing with small children there... He was continuously watching her play with children... Then she turned... Abhijeet saw her face... He could feel heat rising to his cheeks... he lightly slapped himself and approached her...

Abhijeet with smile: Hi Tarika jee...

Tarika turned her attention towards him and smiled: Hey Abhijeet... aap yahan?

Abhijeet lied: Voh free tha ghumne chala aaya... aap?

Tarika with smile: mein bhi...

Abhijeet with flirty tone: Lagta hai kismet bhi hum logon ko alag nhi karna chahti...

Tarika blushed a little: Haan... mein nikal hi rahi thi hotel jane k liye...

Abhijeet little more happily: Really!... mein bhi... chalo saath chalte hai... Tarika nodded...

Now both were walking quietly... gees I think they love being silent;p... sometimes their hands brushed... they were looking the streets of Paris... being a romantic city every site is not appropriate for Abhijeet and Tarika to see:p

Tarika suddenly: wow Abhijeet icecream...!

Abhijeet while looking in the direction where Tarika has pointed: Haan... apko pasand hai kya?

Tarika stating like it was obvious: Uffo aapne koi Indian girl dekhi hai jisko icecream aur golgappe naa pasand ho..

Abhijeet laughed a little: Nahi... aur naa hi umeed hai...

Tarika took his hand and dragged him to ice-cream parlour... They ate ice-cream there... but not without teasing each other... they seemed to love each other's company... they were talking... laughing... and enjoying... it was quite beautiful evening...

Tarika after finishing her ice-cream: Chale?

Abhijeet with smile: Haan...

He took her hand and they start walking towards hotel... Tarika was little bit blushing just like Abhijeet... they were walking slowly and in a little while they reached hotel...

They bid goodbyes to each other and went to their respective rooms...

Tarika was about to enter in her room suddenly Abhijeet stopped him..

Abhijeet little too shyly: Tarika jee voh kya ham parso amusement park mein chale?

Tarika while blushing a little but nodded... they went to their respective rooms..

Tarika squealed a little as soon as she entered inside...

Tarika Pov- OMG! He asked me to spend whole day with him...yay!...she starts jumping on bed... hey bhagwan yeh mujhe kya ho raha hai... kyun mein Abhijeet k bare mein itna soch rahi hun... chalo chodo... parso ka din ka intezar hai...

Abhijeet Pov- Hmm parso Tarika jee k sath pura din... unke bare mein aur janne ka mauka mil jayega... but use pehle is Rajiv ko dekhna padega... aur details niikalta hun aur apne khabri ko iske piche laga deta hun... vaise toh abhi yeh shant hai... mujhe kisi bhi haal mein kal hi use aur uske boss ko pakad naa hai...

Next day Abhijeet after little searching caught Rajiv and sent him to jail...(sorry for rushed case but that was not important)... now only boss was left...

At night- In Abhijeet's room..

Abhijeet Pov- Chalo Rajiv ko toh pakad liya... ab kl raat uske boss ko bhi pakad lunga... kl s yaad aaya kl toh Tarika jee k sath amusement park mein day spend bhi krna hai...:) phir raat ko uss boss ko bhi pakad lunga...

He slept dreaming about Tarika jee and their next day... the fun they will have...

Phew done with this chapter...

I'm sorry because chapter is short... and I'm sorry if it didn't up to your expectations... I hope you all like it...

Stay tuned...

-Himanshi...


	6. Chapter 6

Hii everyone... I hope I'm not late...here is new chapter... but first...

Guest- Thanks dear for review...

LoveAbhi- Thanks dear...

ABHICHARM- Thanks bade...

Sakshi- Thanks dear...

Km-fan- Sahi kaha aapne... Thanks for review..

A.S Anjaana- Jee haan;) Thanks Rifu jee...

Loveukavin- Thanku Aishu jee..

KamiKaze Me- Di voh toh next chapter mein hai... I hope you'd like this chapter... Thanks for review...

Abhirikajaan- Sahi kaha aapne... Thanks for review...

Guddi Abhirika fan- dekh lijye... Thanks for review...

Divyansh- Yeah yeah... aap khasi ka syrup lelo... aap kaho toh mein koi recommend karu? Hatalo nazar bhai verna kisi ko bura lag jayega... ahem ahem... arey mujhe kyun bura lagega-_- Thanks bhai for review...

Aditi- Thanks dear...

Hinsha- Thanks dear...

Mistic morning- Thanks di...:)

Priti saha- Aww thanku so much for your sweet words...Sahi kaha aapne Abhirka is best for us... aapka guess sahi hai ki nahi uske liye toh aapko next chapter padhna padega;) Thanks dear for review... I'm glad that you liked it...

Story continues-

Finally the most awaited for Abhijeet and Tarika arrived...

In Tarika's room-

Tarika Pov- Umm kya pehnu... she was standing in front of her wardrobe thinking what to wear... few clothes were on bed... she can't decide what to wear as she have to look good for Abhijeet;)... yeh pehnu ki yeh... she said to herself while holding two dresses... Arey yaar yeh itna difficult kyun hai... she finally decided to look simple... she chose a white top with jeans...

After bath and dressing she stood in front of mirror..

Tarika irritated: Arey mein apne hair ka kya style karu...she again started thinking... Yeh mein itna kyun soch rahi hun... kahi yeh date toh nahi? Arey nahi nahi... she tied her hair in ponytail but didn't do makeup;)

She grabbed her bag but before leaving she stood in front of mirror again... she thought...Abhijeet meri tariff toh karenge naa? Hey bhagwan yeh mujhe kya ho raha hai... mein itna kyun soch rahi hun unke bare mein... aur har baar mere cheeks itne hot kyun ho jate hai... while touching to her cheeks...

She left her room and decided to wait in hotel's lobby...

Meanwhile in Abhijeet room-

Abhijeet happily: Chalo aaj yeh mission khtm ho jayega... use pehle Tarika jee k sath pura din amusement park mein! Wow maza aayega... he checked all his belongings like his wallet , gun etc... before leaving his room he stood in front of his mirror...

Abhijeet frustrated: Uff yeh baal abhi toh fix kiye the... he started fixing his hair... aaj se pehle toh mein apne baalo pr itna dyaan diya nahi aaj kyun itna de raha hun... after fixing... ab sahi hai... he smiled and left to meet Tarika...

Hotel's Lobby-

Tarika reached little early than Abhijeet... she was waiting for him... As soon she saw his coming she waved her hand...

Tarika teasingly: Suna hai girls jyada time lagati hai taiyar hone mein pr yahan ka scene kuch aur hi hai...

Abhijeet sheepishly: Voh hehehe... sorry ...voh time ka dhyaan hi nahi raha... after little pause... chale...?

Tarika little sadly: chalo... she followed Abhijeet... she thought... Abhijeet ne meri tariff nahi ki...yeh mein itna sad kyun hun... yaa toh mein pagal ho gayi hun yaa phir mujhe Abhijeet se pyaar ho gaya hai... nahi nahi...

They reached parking lot...

Abhijeet came closer to Tarika's ear and whispered with little flirty tone: You look beautiful Tarika jee... for a moment Tarika felt weakness... he was so close to her she can feel his breadth near her neck... she again felt heat rising to her cheeks...

Tarika stammering: ch.. chale?

Abhijeet with small smile: chalo... he took her hand and went outside the hotel to find cab... on the way Abhijeet thought... Haye Tarika jee sharmayi... voh kitni cute lag rahi thi... pr mein toh koshish kr raha tha ki voh shamaye... pr kyun...? ab voh blush krte hue kitni cute lagti hai...he mentally scolded himself... abhi mission khtm nahi hua hai... mujhe distract...

Tarika breaking his thoughts: Abhijeet... Abhijeet... yahin ho?

Abhijeet little confused: Huh.. h...haan.. kuch keh rahi thi aap?

Tarika little teasingly: kiske bare mein itna soch rahe the.. hmm?

Abhijeet with little laugh: Arey kuch nahi Tarika jee... voh bas aise hi kuch soch raha tha... chalo..

They reached amusement park-

The whole park is full of rides... different games... food stalls... and everything which can be considered as fun... but one was unusual site for Abhijeet and Tarika instead of children and their mom and dad... there were only couples... all were enjoying different rides...some were holding hands... some were ahem ahem...

Abhijeet and Tarika were feeling awkward between them... suddenly manager of park came...

Manager with smile: Excuse me Sir and Mam...

Abhijeet: Yes

Manager with same tone: You both are today's lucky couple... you both won free ticket.. you can go to any ride without any cost.. he left without giving chance to Abhijeet to speak...

Tarika with smile: wow ... ab maza aayea...

Abhijeet was thinking about manager's word when he referred them as couple...

Tarika with excitement: Abhijeet kahan chale pehle?

Abhijeet smiled at her antics: Pehle giant wheel chalte hai... suna hai vahan se kafi acha view dikhta hai...

Tarika with excitement: Toh hum wait kiska kr rahe hai... chalo... she dragged him towards giant wheel... Abhijeet just smiled at her childish behaviour...

They reached giant wheel and get seated... it was cabin like and covered... only two people can sit in that...though it was covered but person sitting inside that cabin can see outside...

Abhijeet and Tarika took opposite seat...

The ride was about to start...

Tarika with irritation: Uff yeh ride kab start hogi?

Abhijeet smiled: Arey Tarika jee saiyam (patience) rakhiye...

Tarika thoughtfully: Abhijeet tumne dekha aaj yahan pr sirf couples hi hai...

Abhijeet replied: Ho sakta hai aaj yahan sirf couples allow ho...

Tarika blushed: Ohh...

Ride started... Tarika squealed in happiness... when they reached at top...

Tarika with super excitement: WOW! Kitna sundar hai...

Abhijeet just smiled.. he love watching her act childish...

After that-

Abhijeet with smile: Waah usme toh maza aaya... ab kis ride mein chale?

Tarika look around and spotted something...

Tarika with little smirk: Abhijeet haunted house chalte hai...

Abhijeet returned her gestures: Chalo chalte hai... pr darna mat;)

Tarika huffed: Mein to nahi darungi... bas tum apna khyal rakhna...

Abhijeet smirked: dekhte hai...

They went inside and after half hour came outside...

Abhijeet teasingly: Wow! That was fun...

Tarika replied: Y...Yeah...

Abhijeet teased: aap kamp kyun rahi hai... kahi apko dar toh nahi lag raha...

Tarika with little anger: Bilkul nahi...

Abhijeet again teased: Acha toh voh kon tha jisne lizard ko dekh kr mujhe hug kr liya tha?

Tarika with hesitation: Arey... voh... toh.. bas... aise hi

Abhijeet with little confusion: Vaise Tarika jee app kankal aur sir kati nakli lashon ko dekh kr dari nahi...

Tarika was really nervous now: Voh... voh aap bhi toh nahi dare...

Abhijeet was thinking what to speak: Chalo is baat ko chodo... aage chalte hai...

Tarika's stomach growled and then Abhijeet's

Abhijeet sheepishly while rubbing his head with her hand: Lagta hai hum dono ko bhuk lagi hai... phle lunch krte hai...

Tarika with same tone: haan chalo...

They went to cafe and got seated...

They saw one couple were ahem ahem..

Abhijeet with little irritation: yeh log kya krte rehte hai sabke samne...

Tarika with teasing tone: Aap chinta kyun kr rahe ho... yeh mujhe lagta hai aaj ka day sirf couples k liye hai... she said in such a way that she is implying or asking something...

Abhijeet hummed: Hmm...

They took lunch...

Tarika with excitement: Ab konsi ride pr chale?

Abhijeet whining: Tarika jee.. last two times apne decide kiya tha... toh isbar mein karunga..

Tarika smiled: Ok baba krlo...

Abhijeet with smile: Is baar roller coaster..

Tarika nodded...

They enjoyed their roller coaster ride... it was perfect day for them... they enjoyed a lot... the day came to end...

Abhijeet remembered that he has to arrest boss of the drug dealing group...

Abhijeet lied: Voh Tarika jee mujhe kuch kaam hai... chaliye vapas chalte hai...

Tarika nodded with understanding: Ok Abhijeet... lekin agar apko kaam hai toh aap chale jaiye... mein apne aap chali jayungi...

Abhijeet protested: Arey nahi... aap akele kaise...

Tarika with cute little anger: Akele kyun nahi jaa sakti.. mein koi choti bachi toh nahi hun...

Abhijeet didn't want to leave her but he did as he had to arrest that boss...

Abhijeet went to club and arrested the boss... now mission was officially over... he returned to hotel...

He went to Tarika's room to see that whether she returned or not... but there was no one in room...

Abhijeet went to receptionist and asked her about Tarika... she told him that Tarika didn't returned...

Now Abhijeet was on mission to find Tarika...

Meanwhile with Tarika when Abhijeet left-

Tarika took a cab... After sometime cab stopped as it has some problem... hotel was not very far from that place so she decided to walk...

She was walking alone on the deserted road... suddenly a group of bad boys approached her-_- they were 5 of them...

Boy 1 in flirty tone: Hey girlie.. what'cha doing...

Boy2 to Boy 1: Can't you see she's walking alone... he winked to others...

Tarika was not the one who gets scared: What you want?

Boy 3 with laugh: Will you give us what we want?

Boy 5 started coming close to her: we want you...

Tarika smirked and with dangerous sweet tone: Oh is it? You want me? Then I'll give you want to want...

Boy 4 to everyone with laugh: hey she's like us... he started approaching her... then try me... in dangerous voice...

All other were laughing as Boy 4 was approaching her then came a loudest slap...

Tarika boldly: anyone else want this?

Then the fight starts... Tarika being a Cid member knows how to fight... she fought bravely... but suddenly one Boy took out his gun and pointed at Tarika...

Done with this chapter...

So how's it... hope you'll like it...

So stay tuned to find out what will happen next...

-Himanshi


	7. Chapter 7

Hi everyone... I think this is the most awaited chapter... I'm kinda excited to know your views regarding this chapter...:)

KamiKaze Me- Here you go di.. next chapter...Thanks for review...

Guddi Abhirika Fan- Jee haan... Thanks dear..

KK's Lovely sis- koi baat nahi...:) Thanks for review...

Km-fan- Yup.. Thanks dear...

Sakshi- Thanks dear...

LoveAbhi- Thanks dear...

AS Anjaana- Thanks dear...

Mistic Morning- toh chalo hum chlate hai;) sahi kaha... Thanks for review di...

Guest- Likh diya jee... Thanks for review...

Aditi- Bus next chapter mein ho jayegi... Thanks dear...

Divyansh- mein apke sorry sunkr jarur guessa ho jayungi :(... kitna sorry bolte ho-_- Thanku soooooo much for review... pata hai apko jabse jyada mein apke hi review k liye wait krti hun... aap humesha itna sweet review jo krte ho:* love you so much bhai...

ABHICHARM- Thanks bade... koshish kr rahi hun bade chapters likhne ki... Thanks for review..

Cadbury's Fan- I have to say Aisha it is very tasty penname;) No need to sorry... Thanks for review...

\- Thanks dear for review...

Shubhangi- Koi nahi dear... I'm happy ki aapne ab review kr diya... Thanku so much for aal sweet words... here is your next chapter...

Hinsha- Thanks dear... My life is going fun I guess... what about you?

Khushi- Sure you can:) I'll be glad... Thanks for review..

Little warning before you read: Might contain little adult content... so those who considered me bachi ( Hint Hint ) aur chote ( Hint Hint ) don't be shocked;)

Suddenly a Boy pointed gun at Tarika...

Boy 3 smirked: Quit it girlie... Tarika stopped and looked at them...

But our hero aka Abhijeet came and snatched gun... and then real fight began... he was strong enough to handle those 5 stupids... they were a piece of cake for him... after fight the boys ran from there...

Now only Abhijeet and Tarika were left...

Abhijeet with concern: Aap theek toh hai naa Tarika?

Tarika with little pride: Haan mujhe kya hoga... mein toh sabse fight kr sakti thi agar voh gun naa nikalta...

Abhijeet just laughed at this: Haa Tarika dekha mein aap kafi achi fight krti hai... chale ab hotel...

Tarika smiled: Haan chalo... pr Abhijeet hotel kitna dur hai?

Abhijeet replied: Agar cab naa mili too one hour lag sakta hai...

Tarika with shocked expression: Kya ek hour mujhe to laga pass mein hi hai...

Abhjeet laughed a little: Nahi abhi dur hai... chalo jaldi chalte hai... already adhera ho chukka hai... mujhe lagta hai baarish bhi aane wali hai... he said while looking at sky...

At the very same moment huge downpour started... In less than 5 minutes they were drenching from head to toe...

Tarika in very irritated tone: Uff yeh baarish... Abhijeet jaldi kahin chalo...

Abhijeet thought for a while: Tarika jee agar hum esi road pr gaye to ek hour lag jayega aur beegne ki vajah se bimar pad sakte hai... toh jungle mein chale? Vahan kisi ped(tree) k niche shelter le sakte hai...

Tarika appeared to be in deep thought she first looked at deserted road then at jungle... she nodded...

Abhijeet took her hand and lead into jungle... they walked for about 30 minutes inside the jungle... then they found a hut ;) It was still raining heavily...

Inside hut-

Tarika happily: thank god hume shelter mil gaya...

Abhijeet turned his head towards her... first time after rain he looked at her properly... her dress was whole wet... water was dripping from everywhere... her hairs were sticking to her face... Tarika noticed Abhjeet's stare... now she was feeling self conscious... she looked at herself to make sure she is descent or not...

Tarika little hesitantly: A..Abhi... Abhijeet!

Abhijeet came to real human world: Huh... haan Tarika jee kuch keh rahi thi...

He was really embarrassed for staring her like that...

Tarika with little blush: Voh mein keh rahi thi ki acha hua naa hume yeh hut mil gayi...

Abhijeet hummed: haan...

It was a small hut...but still comfortable for two people... there were few toy cooking utensils ... and few small chairs too... it looks like it was a place for children...there were some cartoon posters on wall too... Abhijeet smiled..

Abhijeet in smiling tone: Lagta hai hume kisi bache ki secret hiding place mili hai...

But Tarika didn't replied... Abhijeet immediately turned behind to see that Tarika was standing on toy stool and busy in fixing roof of the hut...

Abhijeet little confused: Arey yeh aap kya kr rahi hai...

Tarika stated like it was obvious: Voh pani leak ho raha hai isliye mein fix kr rahi hun...

Abhijeet teased: Dekh kr kahin slip mat ho jana...

As on the cue Tarika slipped from stool and fall on the top of Abhijeet... eyes met for the first time that day... they both were looking at each other... suddenly Tarika felt grip on her waist tightened...she was really nervous because of their awkward position...

She was looking at his intense brown eyes continuously... those eyes which was present on the most handsome face she has even seen... those eyes which made her fall for him... time has stopped for them... outside the hut it was still raining heavily...

Abhijeet was looking in her eyes too... those pretty eyes... which made his stomach went crazy... he was feeling like too much butterflies were present in his tummy...

Tarika slipped on ground and now Abhijeet was hovering over her... she was blushing like crazy... in this cold weather her cheeks were really very hot..

Abhijeet started coming close to her... more close... more close... now there was only 1 cm distance between them... their noses were touching... both can feel each other's hot breath... but still there was no regret inside their minds... they both can't stop them self in doing this...

Abhijeet huskily: I love you Tarika jee... If Tarika's heart didn't exploded yet it sure would after listening to this..

Tarika with heavy blush: Really?

Abhijeet chuckled: Any doubt?

Tarika in shy manner: No

Abhijeet closed the gap between them... he started kissing her so passionately that's why it took Tarika few seconds to recover from shock.. She kissed him too... now things really started to heat up...

Tarika with beautiful blush on her cute cheeks: App mujhse sachme pyaar krte ho...?

Abhijeet chuckled: Mein *kiss* aapse *kiss* bahut *kiss* pyaar *kiss* krta *kiss* hun and then again came a kiss which was definitely not their last...

Tarika didn't dared to open her eyes... she knew if she did she'd never control herself...

Abhijeet came near her neck and kissed there: Aapne javab toh diya nahi?

Tarika thought that now it was the time when her heart would explode... she opened her eyes in shy manner only to look that those brown eyes were on her... he was smiling at her... she said.. "Haan"

Abhijeet naughtily: Kya haan? Mujhe pura sunna hai...

Tarika in shy manner: I love you too Abhijeet and instantly she closed her eyes... Abhijeet hugged her very tightly and possessively...

After that their intimate moment started... both can't control them self in doing so... maybe their love is more strong than their will power...

That night was definitely the best night for Abhijeet and Tarika...(A/N- I think there is no need to explain waht happened next... You all aer samet enough to understand...;p)

Next Morning-

Tarika was the one to wake up first... she was sleeping on top of Abhijeet... she immediately blushed... the rain has stopped completely.. first she gathered her clothes and other belongings and got dressed... then she sat on small stool which was there... Abhijeet was sleeping peacefully... with a content smile on his face...

Tarika Pov- Oh God! Yeh kya kr diya meine... she put her hand on her forehead... Ab kya karun... Abhjeet ko sach bata du ki mein ek college student nahi forensic expert hun? Mujhse kl control kyun nahi hua... isme Abhijeet ki nahi meri hi galti thi... she was feeling too much guilty and anxious... She noticed that Abhijeet was stirring in sleep... she thought... ab joh bhi karna hai mujhe jaldi krna hoga...

She checked inside her purse and found a letter pad and pen... she decided to write a letter...

 _Dear Abhijeet,_

 _Shayad aap jab tak sokr uthoge mein jaa chuki hongi... kisi bhi rishte ki shruvat jhut se nahi honi chaiye... vese hum dono k beech rishta hi kya hai.._ she laughed bitterly _. but aap yeh baat jaan le ki mein apko sache dil se chaha hai... mujhe kal raat ka koi regret nahi hai... regret toh is baat ka hai mein apko sach nahi bataya... ab mujhe nahi lagta ki mein ruk sakti hun... hum dono ki duniya hi alag hai... aap ek journalist aur mein ek Cid forensic doctor... behtar yahi hoga ki mein apki life se chali jayu... pr mein yeh batana chahti hun ki mein cid lucknow ki member hun aur yahan ek mission pr thi... umeed hai aap mujhe maaf kr denge... aur agar aap soche ki yeh mein kal kyun nahi bataya toh mein apko pehle hi bata du ki kal mein hosh mein nahi thi..._ she chuckled bitterly... _mein umeed krti hun ki aap mujhse naraz nahi honge..._

 _Love Tarika.._

She sighed after writing this letter...she doesn't want to leave him but she did... she placed the letter under Abhijeet's coat which was lying away from its owner...she kissed his forehead and left from there...

After sometime a rabbit came searching for something warm for his hole... he found a paper of piece lying under coat... he picked that paper and left from there... Now she'd would be comfy with me ;).. Rabbit smiled at this thought... (A/N- In order to make Mrs. Rabbit happy Mr. Rabbit has caused the biggest blunder:P )

Here Tarika immediately rushed to cab... packed her bag... took the next flight and left for India...

With Abhijeet-

Abhijeet Pov- Mmm subah ho gayi kya?.. he immediately blushed thinking about last night...he looked here and there but didn't spotted Tarika... Tarika! Tarika! Kahan ho tum? After more searching he couldn't find her... Shit! Yeh mein kya kr diya Tarika mujhe chod kar chali gayi... mujhe kal raat voh sab krne ki kya jarurat thi-_-... mein pagal hoo... then suddenly something clicked his mind... Arey shayad voh hotel vapas chali gayi hogi... vahan check krta hun...

He too got dressed and left from there... our Rabbit couple noticed him leave...

Mrs. Rabbit to her husband aka Mr. Rabbit: Aaj kal k insaan pata nahi jungle mein hi kyun aate hai romance krne... apne ghr mein kare naa...

very sweetly: Hume kya krna sweetheart... ab is paper ki vajah se winters mein hume help mil jayegi...he winked at her... hum toh apne ghr mein romance kr sakte hai naa ;)

Abhijeet reached Hotel and immediately asked the receptionist about Tarika... she replied that Tarika has already checked out... Abhijeet rushed to his room and got freshened...

On phone-

Abhijeet to Steve: Hey sorry I'm bothering you again but can I ask you a favour from you?

Steve: Of course you can Sir...

Abhijeet gave him details about Tarika and said him to tell him immediately if he found her...

Abhjeet searched whole Paris but didn't found her... he wanted her so badly but he couldn't find her... he dejectedly sat on the park where they have met before... he was thinking about her... her pretty eyes... the way she laughs... the way she look at him... suddenly he received call from his khabri..

On call-

Abhijeet little coldly: Any news about her?

Steve: Sir my one person saw her boarding to India...

Abhijeet felt relieved... maybe he could find her in Kolkata... he cut the call...

Abhjeet went to hotel packed his bed and left for India... After reaching Mumbai he reported to Acp sir and told him about success of mission then he took 15 days leave and left for Kolkata...

He searched whole Kolkata but wasn't able to find her... he was told that the address and no. that Tarika gave to him was wrong...

Abhjeet was broken from inside... but he didn't stopped his searching... he knew one day he'll find her... one day she will be with him...

Flashback end...

Daya was speechless... he don't know what to say... he noticed figure sitting opposite to him... the person who he call his best friend his buddy... how could he didn't sensed his buddy's problems...

Done with this chapter... so I guess everyone's confusion is cleared now... and Tarika's marriage mystery will be cleared in next chapter...

So How's it... I hope you all like it...

Stay tuned to read next chapter...

-Himanshi...


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- I'm back with new chapter. Wow! I am glad that my rabbits were liked by everyone.**

 **First of all, I already thanked everyone who have account ;)**

 **AS Anjaana- Thanks yaar for review... dekho mein kr diya update..**

 **Sakshi- Thanks for review..**

 **Shubhangi- jee yeh raha update.. thanks for review..**

 **Khushi- Thanks yaar...**

 **Aditi- here is your update... thanks for review...**

 **Nehal- Arey koi problem nahi...:) Thanks apne apne busy schedule se time nikala...**

 **Hinsha- Good to hear that... account kab bana rahi ho? Aw thanku so much**

 **Divyansh- Arey nahi... I won't mind.. hehehe mujhe laga nahi tha ki rabbits itne pasand aayenge sabko...:) Thanks bhai for reviews..;)**

 **Kk's lovely sis- Thanks dear for review...**

 **Sasha- Thanks dear for your words..**

 **Priti Saha- dekhte hai apke aur guesses sahi jate hai ya nahi... thanks for review...**

 **Fnished... story continues..**

As Abhijeet finished telling his story to Daya, Daya was speechless.

Now with Abhinav and Tarika- (Remember they were at secluded place)

Tarika finished telling same story which Abhijeet told to Daya. Now it was Abhinav's turn to be speechless. He was just staring at her with blank expressions.

Abhinav with little hesitation: But tumne to kuch aur hi bataya tha?

Tarika controlled her crying and now her eyes were red and puffy: Haan jhut kaha tha.. kya krti is baat ko bhulna chahti thi.

Abhinav with little understanding: Matlab Abhijeet hi Aditi k father hai?. Tarika nodded.

Abhinav with little happiness: Yeh toh achi baat hai naa ki tumhe Abhijeet mil gaye.

Tarika laughed a little: Tum shayad pehle husband hoge joh apni wife k pyaar k milne pr khush ho rahe ho.

Abhinav laughed with him: tum bhi janti ho ki mein tumse kyun shaadi ki?

Flashback starts-

 _After saving Tarika from goons Abhinav took her to his home and offered her some water._

 _Abhinav with concern: Kya hua Tarika? Tum itni raat ko bahar kya kr rahi thi?_

 _Tarika with solemn voice: Doctor k pass se aayi thi._

 _Abhinav confused: Kyun? Tarika just shifted the file which she was holding to Abhinav. Abhinav was shell shocked after reading that. He can't believe his eyes._

 _Abhinav with panic: What? Yeh kaise possible hai?_

 _He asked his friend as on the reports it was written that patient s pregnant. How Tarika is not married. What will people say at this. He noticed that Tarika was crying really very hard._

 _Abhinav gently: Tarika yeh sab?_

 _Tarika told him fake story that she used to love rich boy who misused her._

 _Tarika crying: Ab mein kya karu? Mummy papa mujhe ghr mein nahi ghusne denge._

 _Abhinav seemed to be in deep thought._

 _Abhinav little thoughtfully: Shaadi krlo mujse... shayad tumahre mummy papa maan jaye.._

 _Tarika was shocked at this proposal: Pr mein tumse pyaar nahi krti... aise kaise...?_

 _Abhinav teased: toh mujhe bhi kisi pagal kutte ne nahi kata hai._

 _Tarika confused: phir kyun?_

 _Abhinav deeply: Mera is duniyan mein koi nahi hai... mujh pr koi sawal nahi krega... pr tumhari family hai... friends hai...tumhara jeena haram kr denge...besides agar sharm se bachne k liye ...agar tumhare mummy papa kahin aur tumahri shaadi_ _krva bhi de ...toh kya bharosa voh ladka tumhare baby ka dhyaan rakhega... mein tumhara dost hun kamse kam itni toh umeed kr hi skati ho,..._

 _Tarika didn't want to approve: Nahi mein tumharti life aise barbad nahi kr sakti..._

 _Abhinav laughed: Arey yaar... tune meri kitni help ki hai college mein ab itna toh mein apne best friend k liye kr hi sakta hun.. aur vaise bhi mujhe bina mehnat ka khana mil jaya karega..._

 _Tarika was in dilemma: Pr yaar... theek hai... pr ek baat mein kabh bhi tujhe ek ek wife ki tarah pyaar nahi kr payungi.._

 _Abhinav winking at her: Aur mein chahta bhi nahi hun..._

 _So after few days they got married in front of family and friend._

Flashback ends-

Tarika with remembering: Bhul bhi kese sakti hun... vaise ab unke milne se koi faida bhi nahi hai...unki shaadi ho chuki hai...

Abhinav trying to lighten the situation: Chalo aisa karo tum jao lab... Salunkhe sir wait kr rahe honge... Traika nodded and left for lab.

Abhinav was disturbed to say at least. He was glad that he knew the whole reason of Tarika sadness and he want to help her too..

Abhinav Pov-

Ab mein kya karu? Kaise un dono ko milao? Pr Tarika ne toh kaha tha ki Abhijeet ki shaadi ho gayi hai... mujhe pehle confirm krna padega.. pr agar Abhijeet ko lagta hai Tarika bhi shadi shuda hai toh... pr unhe yeh nahi pata hai ki hum dono ek dusre se pyaar nahi krte... he felt little bit hurt by thinking this but he didn't knew why?

In dono ki sari misunderstandings mein clear kr vakr hi rahunga... apni wife k liye nahi apne dost k liye... he thought above lines in pretty determined tone...

With Daya and Abhijeet-

They were still at beach. Abhijeet was staring at waves and Daya was in deep thought.

Abhjeet seriously: Daya chalo vapas... hume bureau jana hai... Acp sir dekh rahe honge...

Daya coming back into world: Huh.. haan... aisa karo tum chalo mein aata hun... Abhijet was confused by his behaviour but still left for bureau...

Daya Pov-

Abhijeet kitni badi baat chupa kr baitha tha... mein toh uska best friend hun usne mujhe bhi nahi bataya... pr ab mein sab kuch theek kr ke rahunga.. pr agar Tarika Abhijeet se pyaar krti hai toh usne Abhinav se shadi kyun ki? Kahi koi mazburi toh nahi?

He was confused too like Abhinav... both wanted to help their friends but don't know how..

Daya also left for bureau...

They whole day was pretty busy for everyone as two cases were reported at same time. But till evening both cases were over. Culprits were caught.

In parking lot-

Abhijeet was standing beside his car talking to someone. He noticed that Tarika was behind him. She was waiting for someone.

Abhijeet Pov-

Kya karu puchu ki nahi... puchu ki nahi... his mind was debating he wants to ask why Tarika left that night but at the same time he don't want to do because of Abhinav. He finally decided to approach her.

Abhijeet with little smile: Hi Tarika jee...

Tarika turned her attention towards him and smiled little. No matter what situation was Abhijeet always made her smile.

Tarika with little smile: Hi Abhijeet

Abhijeet : kaise ho aap?

Tarika with deep meaning: Jaise pehle thi. Abhijeet felt sad after listening this. But he have to ask Tarika _the reason_.

Abhijeet with eagerness asked Tarika. Yes, he was eager he wants to know her reason because if she didn't left that day then they would be together today... Voh.. Tarika.. mein...

He was about to ask but Abhinav came on his car. He lowered the window to let Tarika know that he was here. He noticed that some conversation was going on. Probably he disturbed them.

Tarika: Abhijeet kuch keh rahe the aap?

Abhijeet waved the original reason: Nahi... I mean mein keh rahe tha ki aap ghr kaise jayengi pr apke _husband_ aa chuke hai... both Abhijeet and Tarika winced at this..

Tarika wth sad smile: Oh.. chalo mein chalti hun... good night..

Abhijeet smiled with her: Good night.. kahe ki good night.. he thought bitterly..

He watch Tarika leaving.

With Tarika and Abhinav-

Abhinav trying to bring up the topic: Tarika jab mein aya tha tab Abhijeet tumse kuch keh rahe the... kahi mein tum dono ko disturb toh nahi kiya...

Tarika sadly: Nahi yaar.. voh kuch kehne toh vale the pr tumhe dekh kr topic change kr diya...

Abhinav thought... oops wrong timimg...

Abhinav out loud : Oh!

With Abhijeet at home-

He entered his home. Total darkness was there in his house just like his heart. Today little Shreya decided to stay with Daya. Probably she wanted to play all those video games which Daya have. He was not feeling hungry so he just took water and went to sleep.

Abhjeet Pov-

Mein Tarika se puchna toh chahta hun k voh kyun gayi.. But I think voh khush hain... phir mein unki happy life mein rukavat kyun banu... hmm.. abhi toh jaisa chal raha hai vaise hi chalne deta hun... kabhi mauka mila toh puch lunga... he sighed sadly..

At Tarika's home-

Tarika and Abhinav took their dinner quietly. The only sound was continuous chattering of Aditi. She was a total chatter box. She was ranting about how much she was enjoying in Mumbai. They finished their dinner.

Aditi cutely: mumma mein aaj papa ke sath unke room mein soyungi...

Tarika laughed at her cuteness: phir mein akele soyungi kya? Aur mumma ko hug kon karega?

Aditi little sad: but mumma mujhe papa k sath sona hai.. Abhinav was watching with small smile... he thought.. agar Tarika aur Abhijeet k beech sab theek ho bhi jata hai toh kya Aditi unhe as a father accept kregi?... mein bhi kya soch raha hun... huh unki bhi shaadi ho chuki hai...

Tarika laughed: Arey beta so jao... mumma k liye pillows hai naa...

Aditi smiled and rushed to Abhinav's room with latter following her. Tarika smiled at this reationship. She went to her room.

In Abhinav's room

After he made Aditi sleep, he drifted in thinking

Abhijeet ki ek beti hai but voh toh 12-13 saal ki hai... aur agar Tarika 6 saal pehle mili thi unse toh iska matlab yeh hai kya voh pehle se hi shadi shuda the? Unke bare mein bahut suna hai. Voh jhut nahi bolte. Ugh yeh kya chakkr hai mujhe pata krna hi hoga. Pr sab theek hua toh phir mein Aditi k sath aise time spend kr payunga? Khair kl mein pata lagata hun Abhijeet ki personal life k bare mein..

 **A/N- I'm sorry for updating late and for short update.**

 **Next update will be around Dussehra.**

 **Next one will be long too.**

 **I hope it is up to everyone's expectation**.

 **-Himanshi**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- So as I promised my next update will be around Dussehra. So here it is. I'm glad everyone liked Abhinav's character. I already planned Abhijeet and Aditi scenes before some of you requested.;) So say no to worries about them.**

 **Happy advanced Dussehra to all!**

 **Sakshi- Thanks dear.**

 **AS Anjaana- You have to wait to find out. Thanks for review by the way.**

 **Nehal- Thanks for review.**

 **Mistic Morning- Thanks di for review.**

 **Shubhangi- Actaully that's what I planned for this chapter. Thanks for review.**

 **Aditi- Thanks dear for review.**

 **Guest- Haha thanks for review. Don't worry apke bhaiya aur bhabhi ko jaldo mila denge. ;p**

 **Divyansh- Arey bhai aisi koi baat nahi hai..;) Thanks for review.**

 **Sasha- haha ab mt bhulna plz. Thanks for review.**

 **Manisha- Thanks for review. Ab apko aur wait nahi krna padega.**

 **Done with thanking everyone. ;)**

 **Next day at Tarika's home-**

Everyone was getting ready as Tarika have to go to lab and Aditi to school. Yes, she was little that's why she studied at Playgroup. And Abhinav he has to go to meet someone but who?

Tarika in hurry to Abhinav: Abhinav mein Aditi ka bag pack krti hun tum iske shoes pehna do.

Abhinav saluted: Yes mam. Tarika just shook her head.

Abhinav remembering something: Acha haan Tarika aaj mujhe ek important meeting mein jana hai tum use school se pick kr logi?

Tarika agreed: Jarur. Pr ise school chod toh aaoge naa?

Abhinav said while keeping himself busy with Aditi's shoe laces: Haan ise chodte hue direct meeting k liye nikal jayunga.

Aditi went to hug her mum. After hugging she said: Bye mumma.

Tarika smiled: Bye beta. Take care. Abhinav smiled at this. No matter how much upset Tarika was Aditi always has a way to bring smile on the face of her mother. Abhinav left to drop Aditi at school

After completing all chores Tarika went to lab.

 **At Cafe** \- Where Abhinav was supposed to meet someone.

As soon as he entered inside he spotted that person.

Abhinav in surprised tone: Kehna padega aap time k bahut punctual hai.

Person laughed: Ab ek Cid officer ko punctual toh hona hi padhta hai. Both shook hands.

Person with little surprise: Mujhe badi hairani hui ki aapne mujhe bulaya.

Abhinav lightly: Ab isme hairani ki kya baat _Daya_ .

Daya seriously: Apne kaha tha ki kuch jaruri baat krni hai.

Abhinav now becoming serious: Apko pata hai ki Abhijeet aur Tarika ek dusre se pyaar krte hai?

Daya was totally shocked. Daya Pov- What? Yeh baat ise kaise pata. Yeh to Tarika ka husband hai. Agar yeh bat ise bhi pata hai toh iska matlab yeh mamla utna bhi sidha nahi hai jitna ki mujhe laga.

Daya broke his trance and replied uncertainly: Haan.

Abhinav with total seriousness: Apko unki Paris wali story pata hai.

Daya was shocked again. _How Abhinav know about this too._

Abhinav after noticing Daya's expression understood why Daya is shocked: Aap soch rahe honge ki yeh sab baat mujhe kaise pata chali? Daya nodded.

Abhinav: Tarika ne bataya. Aur mein apko bata du ki humari shadi sirf ek formality hai. He told the whole reason of his and Tarika's marriage.

Daya with happiness: Iska matlab hai ki Aditi Abhijeet ki beti hai? Abhinav nodded.

Abhinav little sadly: Pr kya faida. Abhijeet ne toh shaadi krli naa.

Daya was again surprised. Today Daya was receiving lots of surprises and shocks.

Daya in total surprised tone: Naa tumse aisa kisne kaha?

Abhinav wth confusion: Tarika ne bataya. Voh unki beti se mili thi. Uska name shayd Shreya hai.

Daya now understanding the whole matter: Oh voh toh adopted hai.

Now it was Abhinav's turn to be happy. Now he understood the whole matter.

Daya little sadly: Pr kya faida Tarka ki toh shaadi ho hi gayi naa.

Abhinav: Arey mein bataya naa ki mein Tarika se pyaar nahi krta. He felt hurt saying that. This sudden change in Abhinav's mood didn't go unnoticed by Daya. Daya sighed sadly. Now he understood whole matter. "Is matter k end mein kisi na kisi ki toh sad ending hogi" Daya thought.

Daya tries to change the matter: Toh koi idea Abhijeet aur Tarika ko kaise milaya jaye?

Abhinav smiled a little: haan, ab toh hum log sab kuch jante hain toh kyun naa jakr sidhe unko bata diya jaye?

Daya seemed to disagree: Naa actually voh log humari baat ka vishwas nahi karege. Voh toh jab hi yakin karenge jab khud ek dusre ko kahe.

Abhinav seems to be in deep thought: Pr Aditi? Voh accept kr payegi Abhijeet ko as her father.

Daya tensed: Vahi toh tension hai.

Abhinav with sad smile: Voh bahut pyaar krti hai mujhse.

Daya noticed his sadness: Tum isi liye udas ho naa ki tum phir pehle ki tarah Aditi se nahi mil paoge?

Abhinav with deep meaning: Haan aur kya reason ho sakta hai. Tarika ki liye thodi naa mein sad hun. He laughed a little. Acha hai us se picha chut jayega.

Daya smirked: mein toh Tarika ka kuch mention hi nahi kiya.

Abhinav nervously: Arey yeh sab chodiye aur inhe kaise milana hai voh sochiye.

 **Meanwhile in Forensic lab-**

Tarika was sitting on her chair. She was holding her head and waiting for to come. But fortunately she didn't have to wait too long. Dr. Salunkhe entered inside lab with Abhijeet.

As soon Tarika saw Abhijeet all memories of Paris started flowing inside her mind. But still she ignored him.

Salunkhe observing Tarika's mood: Kya hua Tarika tabiyat theek nahi hai kya?

Tarika quickly: Arey nahi sir Tabiyat toh theek hai.

Salunkhe: Toh phir sir pr hath rakh ke kyun baithi thi.

Tarika: Sir voh mein apka wait kr rahi thi. Mujhe Aditi ko pick krne jana tha toh apse permission leni thi.

Salunkhe confused: Arey toh chali jati. Mera wait kyu kr rahi thi.

Tarika little sadly: Sir voh Depali wale case ki reports deni thi evening tak toh kaise pick krne jayu? Abhinav kisi important meeting mein gaye hai.

Abhijeet who was silent decided to speak: Mein pick kr lunga use.

Tarika appears to be uncertain.

Salunkhe teased: Don't worry Tarika Abhijeet ko bache bahut pasand hai. Voh kidnap nahi karega.

Tarika too quick: Arey sir aisi baat nahi hai ki mujhe in pr trust nahi hai. Abhijeet smiled little after hearing this.

Abhijeet: Toh kya problem hai.

Tarika uncertainly: Aditi anjan k sath nahi aayegi. She felt hurt saying that.

Abhijeet waved off her tension: lekin hum ek baar mile hai. Bhul gaye Cafeteria mein.

Tarika remembered.

Abhijeet hurriedly: App mujhe uske school ka address de do. Bachi ko wait kr vana achi baat nahi hai. Tarika gave him all the details. Abhijeet left from there to pick Aditi.

 **Outside school-**

Abhijeet while noticing few children: Hmm kahan hai Aditi. Kahan hai. Haan dikh gayi.

Aditi was standing alone waiting for her mother or father. She was looking very cute in her school dress. Abhijeet approached her.

Abhijeet with big smile: Hi beta

Aditi looked him from top to bottom but didn't spoke a word. Abhijeet was like "huh"

Abhijeet in confused tone: Arey beta kya hua?

Aditi this time chose to speak: Mumma ne kaha hai ki Anjan logon se baat nahi krna.

Abhijeet smiled at this: Arey beta bhul gaye mein Abhijeet hum bureau k cafeteria mein mile the.

Aditi while remembering: Acha haan. Aap Daya uncle k sath the naa.

Abhijeet smiled: Haan beta aur mein apko pick krne aaya hun. Chale?

Adit thought for while then agreed. Both got seated in Abhijeet's car. Aditi was staring out of window.

Abhijeet saw that and thought "Just like her mother" He noticed that Aditi's face brightened when she saw a ice cream parlour. Abhijeet smirked "Dono maa beti ko ice cream bahut pasand hai" He decided to stop to give Aditi treat.

Abhijeet cutely: Beta ice cream khaoge. Aditi instantly nodded.

They went inside the parlour.

Abhijeet bent to Aditi's level: Aap konsa flavour khaoge? Strawberry?

Aditi making a face of disgust: Chii! Mujhe strawberry nahi pasand voh toh mummy ko pasand hai. Mujhe chocolate chaiye.

Abhijeet surprised: Waah mujhe bhi chocolate flavour hi pasand hai.

Abhijeet brought two ice creams. Both ate their ice cream with pleasure. Aditi seemed to enjoy Abhijeet's company. They were playing and laughing along with each other.

Aditi cutely: uncle ab hume lab chalna chaiye mummy wait kr rahi hongi.

Abhijeet smiled: Haan beta chalo chalte hai.

Aditi with smile: Uncle aap bahut ache ho.

Abhijeet grinned: Thanku beta. Ab chalo.

Both got seated and left for lab.

 **Later that night-**

Tarika was changing Aditi's clothes into night clothes. Aditi was ranting about what happened with her whole day which was her habbit.

Aditi smiling: Mumma pata hai Abhijeet uncle bahut ache hai. Voh bahut ache jokes krte hai. Unhone mujhe ice cream bhi khilayi. Unhe aur mujhe same flavour bhi pasand hai.

Tarika was listening with sad smile.

Tarika little strictly: Beta chalo so jao. Kl school jana hai naa?

Aditi with expectant eyes: Mumma kl bhi Abhijeet uncle hi aayenge naa pick krne?

Tarika seems to diagreee: Nahi unhe disturb hoga.

Aditi whined: Nahi hoga mumma unhone bhi bahut enjoy kiya tha mere sath.

Tarika strictly: nahi matlab nahi. Chalo ache bache ki tarah so jao.

Aditi again whined: huh mein kl unhi se puch lungi.

Tarika sighed: Puch lena pr pehle so jao.

Tarika cuddled her little daughter after kissing her goodnight.

 **A/N- Finsihed!**

 **Done with this chapter too.**

 **I hope this chapter is according to everyone's expectation.**

 **-Himanshi**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- So here is new chapter, Chapter 10 of my first multi chaptered story.**

 **KK's lovely sis- Thanks dear for review... take care...**

 **Nida- Thanks dear for review... take care..**

 **Sree- Thanks for review... take care...**

 **AS Anjaana- How could you feel his internal pain? ;) by the way thanks for review... take care...**

 **Sakshi- Thanks for review... take care...**

 **Aditi- Yeah me too... thanks for review... take care...**

 **Sasha- haha very funny.. dear studies se time milta hai tab update kr pati hun... thanks for review... take care..**

 **Priti Saha- haha haan apke sare guesses sah the ;)... mujhe Abhijeet pasand hai... thanks for review... take care...**

 **Nehal- Thank you soo much for your wishes and your words... hope you live a happy and healthy life too...**

 **Guest- haha jarur... thanks for review... take care...**

 **Guest- Thanks yaar for sweet words... take care...**

 **Phew done with thanks... one more things guest reviewers please mention your name too...**

 _ **-Next Morning-**_

"Kuch socha Daya?"

"Hmm Abhi tak toh nahi"

"Vaise aap kya ghr pr ho?"

"Nahi mein Abhijeet aur Shreya k sath central park mein hun"

"Really? Mein bhi Tarika aur Aditi k sath vahi hun"

"Arey waah kahan pr"

"Fountain ke pass baithe hai"

"Theek hai mein un dono ko kisi bahane vahi lekar aata hun"

"Kismat bhi un dono ko alag nahi krna chahti." Abhinav said at which both laughed.

Both Daya and Abhinav closed their mobile. They were messaging few moments ago.

 _ **-With Daya, Abhijeet and Aditi-**_

Daya: Chalo Boss, fountain side chalte hai...

Abhijeet confused: Arey abhi toh aaye hai thodi der yahi ruk...

Daya forcing him: Chalo naa yaa... come on Shreya... Abhijeet sighed at this. He followed Daya and Shreya at fountain side.

Many familes were playing there. Suddenly he observed familiar faces. He was surprised to see them here... It pained Abhijeet to see Tarika enjoying with her family... she was supposed to be with him..

Daya with happiness: Arey waah... Hi everyone... he said approaching to them... Tarika surprised to see Abhijeet here... Aditi immediately went and hugged Abhijeet's legs... Tarika passed her smile to Shreya...

Tarika wth genuine smile: Hi everyone... everyone exchanged greetings...

Abhinav with fake innocence: Arey aap log yahan?

Abhijeet with smile: Haan voh socha ki chutti thi toh outing krle...

Aditi with her smile: Mumma mein Shreya k sath khel lu naa?

Tarika patted her cheeks: Haan zaroor beta jao... Aditi went and grabbed Shreya's hand started playing leaving all adults alone...

They chatted for sometime.. Suddenly Daya spotted an ice cream vendor suddenly an Idea plopped into his mind.

Daya to Aditi and Shreya: Beta aap dono ice cream khaoge?... both of them nodded.

Daya winked to Abhinav, he understood what Daya wanted..

Daya smiling: Chalo bacho... they left... Now only Abhijeet, Tarika and Abhinav were left... Abhinav was feeling awkward sitting there.. Suddenly Abhinav's phone rang and it was Daya who was calling...

Abhinav with internal smile: Oh excuse me... mera phone aaraha hai... he also left... Now only Abhijeet and Tarika were left...

 _ **After some mins-**_

Tarika clearing her throat with sad smile: Voh Shreya ki mumma nahi aayi?

Abhijeet sadly: Voh is duniya mein nahi hai...

Tarika was feeling pity for Abhijeet: Oh... aapki wife ki death kese hui...

Abhijeet eyes widened comically: Hain? Meri shadi kab hui...

Tarika with disgust: Bina shaadi ki _ek aur_ beti... her tongue slipped. Abhijeet also noticed that...

Abhijeet with confusion: Ek aur? Kya matlab?

Tarika waving her hands: Voh sab chodiye... aur yeh bataiye ki apki shaadi nahi hui?toh phir Shreya kese?

Abhijeet still confused: Mein sirf ek ladki se pyaar kiya tha...voh hai app.. Shreya toh adopted hai... ap me itna common sense nahi hai ki 6 saal pehle toh mein apse mila tha toh itni jaldi 12 saal ki beti kese aagayi... he said last sentence in pretty angry tone...

Tarika now understanding: Oh... she slapped her forehead.

Abhijeet with pain: Shaadi toh aapne kr li... aur ek beti bhi... kya humara pyaar itna kamzoor tha..? She can see pain in Abhijeet's eyes...

Tarika with her pain: Shaadi krna ek mazboori thi... mein humesha se apko hi pyaar kiya tha ur agge bhi karungi... aur rahi baat beti ki toh mein bata du ki voh toh apki hi beti hai...

Realization hit Abhijeet. He was shocked to core. Now he was understood the matter.

Abhijeet shuttering and a small smile forming on his face: M.. mer... b..b..beti? Tarika nodded. She was crying. But still there were confusions in her mind.

Abhijeet trying to figure things out: Pr apne toh kaha tha ki aap college campaign k liye ho... aur Salunkhe sir ne bataya tha ki aap Cid Lucknow ki member the..

Tarika now confused: Arey mein mission pr thi... mein likha toh tha letter... apne padha nahi?

Abhijeet dumb folded: Konsa letter...

Tarika now understanding the matter: shayad misplace ho gaya hoga... she told him the reason of her marriage with Abhinav...

Tarika while putting her hands on hips: Apne toh kaha tha aap journalist ho?

Abhijeet sheepishly: Voh mein bhi mission pr tha...

Now whole matter was clear but neither of them knew what to do in future...

Abhijeet with smile: Toh ek baar shru se start krte hai... meri shaadi nahi hui hai... meri do beti hai Aditi and Shreya... aap mujhse pyaar krte ho... pr Abhinav?

Tarika went to silent mode. There was no way she can play with Abhinav. He married her when she needs someone's support. She can't be this selfish.

Tarika while looking at ground: mujhe nahi pata ki ab age kya krna hai... suddenly a voice interrupted their conversation...

Abhinav boldly: krna kya hai tum dono ko shaadi krni hia aur kya... while looking at Tarika... aur hum dono ko divorce file krna hai... he was feeling unknown pain in saying that.. but he can't let anyone see that... Daya was still with girls eating ice creams with them...

Tarika was shocked: pagal ho gaye ho kya tum? Yeh Shaadi hai koi mazak nahi ki jab chahe krli jab chahe divorce file kr diya... mein itni selfish nahi hun ki apni khushi k liye tumhari life k sath khelu...

Abhijeet supported Tarika: Haan mein bhi Tarika jee k sath hun... Now Abhinav was totally shocked.

Abhinav looked at them like they have gone crazy: Pagal ho gaye ho kya tum dono? 3 life barbaad ho rahi hai is vajah se... ab tum dono sath raho vahi acha hai... he was crying internally...

Tarika with sad smile: Phir Aditi ka kya hoga? Voh apne papa k bina khana tak nahi khati...

Abhinav with bitter smile: Toh Aditi apne real father k sath hi rahegi aur unhi k sath khana khayegi...

Tarika shook her head: Tum pagal ho gaye ho... chalo ghr chalte hai... Abhinv tried to interrupt but decided to let it go...

Abhinav in loud tone: Aditi!..Aditi immediately came and hugged Abhinav's legs...

Aditi while climbing on him: chalo papa... Abhinav felt that pain. He knew that he would convince Tarika but then he would not hear her angle's voce...

Everyone left fort their respective homes...

Abhinav Pov-

 _Tarika ko manana padega... pr uske baad mein Aditi se kabhi nahi mil payunga... aur naa hi Tarika se.._. he became sad.. _Ugh pr pehle mujhe un dono ko manana padega... kl dekhta hun Daya se baat karunga... Arey haan unko bata toh du aaj k bare mein...mein Tarika aur Abhijeet ko ek krke hi rahunga chahe uske liye mujhe kisi bhi had tak jana pade..._

He took out his mobile and messaged Daya-

"Aaj un dono k beech sare confusions clear ho gaye"

After few mins

"Arey waah... ab kya"

"Shaadi un dono ki aur kya?"

"Shaadi? Phir tum?"

"mein us larki se koi pyaar vyaar nahi krta toh use kyun jhelu... pr Tarika aur Abhijeet ne shaadi k liye mana kr diya"

"Oh, kl sochte hai is bare mein"

"Good night"

"Good night"

Abhinav threw his phone on his bed. He took shower then slept.

 **A/N- Done with this chapter.**

 **Sorry for blunt confession. I couldn't think of anything else.**

 **There would be few more chapters then** _ **the end.**_

 **Stay tuned.**

 **-Himanshi**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- Thanks everyone who reviewed, don't have enough time to thank separately, will do in last chapter. ;-)**

 **-Next Morning-**

Abhinav thought: Kuch naa kuch toh krna padega pr kya? He was busy in getting ready to go to office. On the other hand he was thinking hard too.

Tarika's voice came from kitchen: Abhinav niche aajao jaldi, breakfast ready hai.

Abhinav shouted: Haan aata hun. He went downstairs to have breakfast, Aditi was sitting on dining table. She smiled after seeing him, he was about to smile back but something held him. He made an angry face and sat opposite to her.

Aditi sweetly: Hi papa

Abhinav in fake angry tone: Hmm

Aditi confused: Arey papa, kya hua?

Abhinav fake shouting: Kuch nahi, kyun pareshan kr rahi ho. After listening to Abhinav's voice Tarika came out of kitchen.

Tarika little tensed: Arey hua kya? Abhinav kyun dant rahi ho. She said while hugging her daughter who was close to tears. Aditi was Papa's girl and can't tolerate his scolding.

Abhinav angrily: Kuch nahi. And he immediately left the house, here Aditi burst into tears, after seeing this condition of Aditi, Tarika hugged her more tightly.

Aditi crying: Mumma, papa ne mujhse aise kyun baat kiya... kyun danta mujhe?

Tarika patted her back: Mujhe nahi pata bacha... aap shant ho jao...

Abhinav watched all this from window.

Abhinav thought: Ek time hua krta tha jab mein apke ansu nahi dekh sakta tha, dekh toh ab bhi nahi sakta... pr meri vajah se apko rona padha... he wiped his unshed tears.

 **-Flashback-**

 _A little girl of 3 years was running around garden with Abhinav following her closely. Suddenly she tripped over grass and started crying._

 _Abhinav with too much concern: Aditi, beta kya hua?_

 _Aditi while sobbing: Papa mein gil gayi... with that she started crying again._

 _Abhinav cooed: Aww shant ho jao... he picked her up and kissed her bruise. It was small indeed._

 _Abhinav smiling: Ab sahi hai?_

 _Aditi still with sob: Haan..._

 _Abhinav affectionately: Beta aap strong ho.. choti choti choto pr rona nahi chaiye... papa ko apke ansu ache nahi lagte... saying that he hugged at tightly._

 **-Flashback end-**

That day Tarika dropped Aditi to school. Her mood was still down due to tone used by Abhinav. She was not even in the mood to go to school. After dropping Aditi to school, Tarika left for lab.

Around 11:30

Tarika called Abhinav-

"Abhinav"

"Haan bolo" he said coldly.

"Kya tum Aditi ko pick kr loge?"

"Sorry, mein busy hun" with that he cut the call. Tarika confusedly glared at the phone, here Abhnav sighed sadly.

Tarika to herself: Yeh Abhinav ko hua kya hai? Pr ab Aditi ko pick krne jaega kon? Mein toh bahut busy hun... Abhijeet ko bolu? Nahi...haan...nahi...haan...nahi...haan.. arey call kr hi leti hun...

"Hello Abhijeet"

"Hi Tarika jee" her heat missed a beat after listening this.

"kaise ho?"

"Jaisa pehla tha" in deep tone.

"Free ho?"

"Aapke liye toh humesha hi free tha-hun-rahunga"

"V-voh a-app Aditi ko p-pick kr l-lenge?" she said in stammering tone.

"Haan jarur, isme itna stammer krne ki kya baat hai?"

"Huh, kuch nahi, Thanks"

"Apni beti ko pick krne k liye thanks ki jarurat nahi hai"

Suddenly there was an awkward silence between them. Tarika was debating about what to say next.

"Uh, theek hai, bye" she immediately hanged up.

She went her desk and picked up one picture of Abhijeet which she always kept hidden.

Tarika speaking to Abhijeet's photograph: App aisi baatein kyun krte ho.. pehle se hi sab itna mushkil hai aur aap use aur difficult mat banao. She sighed sadly.

 **-At Aditi's school-**

Abhijeet to himself: Haan bhai, aaj kahan hai meri beti... he felt happy after listening to this..

He spotted Aditi standing away from other kids. She was looking down and her mood seemed pretty down too.

Abhijeet approaching her: Hey Aditi

Aditi looked above to see Abhijeet who was kneeling down to meet her eyes. She was totally upset.

Abhijeet with his charming smile: Beta chale? Aditi nodded without addressing him a single word. Abhijeet was like "Huh, chatter box aaj itna shant?"

Abhijeet helped Aditi to get seated inside the car. Aditi was looking out of window.

Abhijeet to bring Aditi's attention: Aaj humari Aditi itni shant kese? Aditi didn't spoke.

Abhijeet trying again: Arey yeh kya ho gaya? Kuch toh bolo? No response

Abhijeet smirked: Acha joh mein chocolate laya hun mein use akele hi kha lunga. Saying that he started unwrapping chocolate, he was watching Aditi too with corner of his eyes. He was about to eat but before that he saw Aditi's face which was wide open.

Abhijeet trying for last time: soch lo, chaiye? Aditi finally nodded, Abhijeet smilingly forwarded chocolate to her.

Abhijeet while concentrating on driving: Ab batao, apka mood off kyun hai?

Aditi while stuffing her face with chocolate: Voh mujhe papa ne danta.. she made crying face.

Abhijeet shocked: Abhinav ne? Aditi nodded.

Abhijeet still shocked: Kyun danta?

Aditi sadly: Pata nahi, mein toh unse baat krne ki koshish kr rahi thi, aur unhone dant diya.

Abhijeet trying to calm her down: Ho sakta hai ki unka mood kharab ho... dekhna sham ko jab aayenge toh unka mood sahi hoga.

Aditi with hope: Pakka?

Abhijeet nodded: Of course, apse bhala koi guessa reh sakta hai?

Aditi cutely: Nahi koi nahi, mein hun hi itni cute.

Abhijeet dropped Aditi to lab and went to bureau.

Aditi to Tarika: Mumma, pata hai aaj Abhijeet uncle ne mujhe cheer kiya?

Tarika surprised: That means aap pure school time mein upset rahe? Aditi nodded.

Tarika hugged her tightly: Beta aapko mood kharab krne ki jarurat nahi hai... papa ka us waqt mood kharab hoga... dekhna sham tak theek ho jayega... Aditi smiled.

 **-Later that night-**

Abhinav entered inside the home with gloomy expressions. He was upset because he has scolded _his_ little girl who was no longer his. He never ever scolded Aditi and now he did.

Aditi and Tarika were watching television, some kind of cartoons were going on. He entered inside without addressing anyone and went to kitchen to fetch water. But both Aditi and Tarika noticed his arrival.

Tarika surprised: Arey Abhinav tum aageye, hume toh pata hi nahi chala..

Abhinav yelled: Toh kya mein speaker pr chillau ki mein aagaya. Tarika become so shocked, she can't believe that Abhinav was using this type of tone.

Tarika trying to calm him down: Arey toh isme inta badak kyun rahe ho?

Abhinav shouted: Mera mood nahi hai tumse yaa kisi se bhi baat krne ka... mein room mein jaa raha hun... dinner krke aaya hun...

Tarika wth anger: Fine, jao...

They seemed to forget that Aditi was watching all this from her innocent eyes. She was about to cry, she had never seen Abhinav and Tarika using this type of tone.

She ran to her room, Tarika noticed her leave, she sighed and followed her.

 **-In Aditi's room-**

Aditi was sitting on corner, her hands were around her knees and her face buried between her legs.

Tarika came close to her, picked her up and made her sit on bed.

Tarika softly: Ro mat beta

Aditi shaking: Mumma, papa ko kya hoa gaya hai?

Tarika trying to calm her: Aditi, ho sakta hai office mein koi problem hogi... dekhna unka mood jaldi hi sahi ho jayega...

Aditi violently: Mujhe purane papa vapas chaiye...

Tarika shakes her head: Beta voh kisi vajah se pareshan honge... dekhna jab unka mood sahi ho jayega voh sabse pehle apke hi pass aayenge..

Aditi cutely: Sachi mein?

Tarika smiled at her cuteness: Mein apse kabhi jhut bola hai? Aditi mouthed "no" and then smiled.

Abhinav was listening all this from outside the room, he sighed and went to his room.

"Abhijeet, tum samaj nahi rahe yeh sab tumhare hi bhale k liye kaha tha... agar mein Aditi se coldly behave karunga toh ho sakta hai voh mujhse jyada tumhe pasand krne lage... but tum toh usi ko mana rahe the ki- Papa ka mood kharab hai..sahi ho jayega... vagera vafera huh..." Abhinav thought to himself while sitting on her bed.

"Hmm, mujhe apni acting ko continue krna hoga... bas kash Tarika ko pata naa chale... mein toh yahi chahta hun ki Abhijeet aur Tarika shadi krle aur khushi khushi Aditi k sath rahe... he thought last part in bitter tone.

 **-In Tarika and Aditi's room-**

After making Aditi sleep, Tarika sat on bed thinking same thing which she was discussing with Aditi.

"Yeh Abhinav ko ho kya gaya hai? Maybe sachi mein mood upset ho aaj uska.. dekhti hun shyad kl tak theek ho jaye...

It was the last thing which she thought that night.

 **-Next Morning-**

Tarika went to Abhinav's room to have a talk with him. She knocked his door which was close.

Abhinav groggily: Kya hua subah subah?

Tarika firmly: Baat krni thi tumse

Abhinav coldly: pr mujhe nahi krni... saying that he shut the door in front of her face.

Tarika started banging door: Mere mooh pr darwaja mat band karo aur bahar nikalo... but still no response.. Tarika huffed and left to kitchen.

This day was same like yesterday, Tarika dropped Aditi to school, Abhijeet picked her up, he lightened her mood. That day Aditi was upset too. Tarika was feeling too bad seeing her sad like this.

 **-Later at night-**

Tarika sternly: Aditi, abhi jao sone.

Aditi stubbornly: Nahi mein nahi jayungi, aaj mein papa ka wait karungi.

Tarika more stubbornly: Bilkul nahi, papa late aayenge, aap sone jao... Aditi crossed her hands but after receiving strict order from her mom she went to sleep.

 **-Around Midnight-**

Ring Ring

Doorbell suddenly rang, Tarika jerked her head, she was about to sleep on the couch. That night she has decided that she will talk to him.

Abhinav stammering: k-kholo d-darwaja k-kholo... Tarika suddenly become alerted, she immediately rushed to open the door. Tarika opened the door and saw Abhinav was leaning on door frame.

Tarika little confused: Yeh kya hua?

Abhinav: M-mujhe k-k-kya h-hua h-hai... m-m-mein t-theek h-hun... saying that he leaned on Tarika's shoulder. Tarika smelled alcohol from him.

Tarika shocked like lightening has jolted her: You're drunk?

Abhinav like a madman: Haan t-toh?

Tarika sighed, she somehow dragged Abhinav to his room after closing the door. She made him sit on her bed, Abhinav observed his moment and pinned Tarika to bed. He hovered over her and came close to her face.

Tarika was totally taken aback by this move: Y-yeh k-kya k-kr r-rahe h-h-ho? She was totally nervous and was trying to move his face away from his.

All the memories of that night which she spent with Abhijeet inside that hut came to her mind. But the difference was- that time all things were according to her will and this time she don't know what was happening.

When Abhinav was about to kiss Tarika she pushed him with all of her force and get seated on his bed.

Tarika with her rage: What the hell Abhinav, kr kya rahe ho?

Abhinav with his anger: K-kya k-kr r-raha h-hun... b-biwi h-ho, f-farz t-toh n-nibayo...

Tarika shouted: You know what? You're drunk that's why you've lost your mind, Good night.

She left the room in anger, Abhinav didn't tried to stop her.

She ran to her room and closed the door. Crying was the last thing which she did last that night.

 **A/N- Phew, so That's it.**

 **I'm done with this chapter too.**

 **Hope you'll enjoy all treats given by me.**

 **Read, Review, Favourite and enjoy.**

 **Stay tuned.**

 **-Himanshi**


	12. Khyd 12

**A/N- I'm alive and I didn't abandon this story either. I'm updating this after 5 months, I guess? I lost many of readers, right? Don't you guys worry a thing. I'll complete this and my other story before 13 May. After that, I'll NOT write for cid, but I definitely will review to every Abhirika story.**

 **Sorry if it is rushed.**

 **I changed genre to Drama ;p**

-Next Day- CID Cafeteria

Tarika was sipping coffee, and thinking about Abhinav. Suddenly Abhijeet came, and noticed her in deep thoughts. He sat on nearby chair.

Abhijeet: Kya soch rahi ho?

Tarika noticed his presence: kuch khass nahi. Kaise ho?

Abhijeet sipped his water from glass, and said deeply: Jaisa pehle tha.

Tarika boldly: Pehle kaise the?

Abhijeet looked surprised: mein theek hun... meri chinta mat karo. Aap kyun udaas hai?

Tarika thought...'kya karu batayu ki nahi?'

Abhijeet sighed sadly: Rehne do...mat batao. Tarika looked above to meet his gaze. He was silently staring at his glass of water.

Tarika started: Abhinav aajkl ajeeb tarike se behave kar rahe hai.

Abhijeet confused: Matlab?

Tarika said sadly: Aditi ko faltu mein dant diya... mere sath bhi..mere sath bhi ajeeb behave kar rahe hai.

Abhijeet: Adit ne bataya tha, but mujhe laga office work ki vajah se pareshan hoga. Apke sath kya kiya? He asked, little traces of anger can be found in his voice.

Tarika stammered a bit: Kuch nahi...kuch bhi nahi.

Abhijeet suspiciously: Toh aap itna nervous kyun hai?

Tarika: Kuch nahi

Abhijeet nodded.

Abhijeet: Mein chalta hun. Bye

Tarika: Bye

Abhijeet left.

Abhijeet thought...'Yeh sab meri vajah se ho raha hai. 6 saal tak toh in dono k beech sab sahi tha. Mein hi beech mein aaraha hun. Tarika ka toh pata nahi, lekin Aditi apne papa k bina nahi reh sakti. Jabse pata chala hai ki Aditi meri beti hai tabse kuch sahi nahi ho raha. Meri beti...he smiled to himself...mujhe chote bache kitna jyada pasand hai. Kabhi nahi socha tha ki meri bhi koi beti hai. I wish mein use utha ta bachpan mein, jab voh pehli baar giri. Lekin mein vahan nah tha, Abhinav tha. Mujhe yeh sab theek krna hoga...Aditi k liye aur Tarika k liye'

At somewhere else-

Tarika thought...'Abhinav ko hua kya hai? Voh toh humesha Aditi k age piche ghumta rehta tha..pr kuch dino se kitna dant raha hai use. Aur kl toh usne...chii. Lagbhag 6 saal ho gaye mere aur Abhinav ki shaadi ko..lekin phir bhi mein use kabhi pyaar nahi kar payi. Ulta uski zindgi aur barbaad kardi'

The whole day passed, nothing important happened. Abhijeet and Tarika managed to get each other's glimpse few times after their little talk in cafeteria.

Later that night-

Tarika to herself: Aaj toh mein bahut late ho gayi hun. Adit bhuki hogi. I hope Abhinav ne apni koi cooking skill naa dikhayi ho.

She was about to unlock the door, but heard something-

"Aur kya kya kar sakte hai aap" A high pitched girl voice said.

Tarika shocked: Hain? Yeh kya chal raha hai. Aditi kahan hai?

"Aap ko kya dekhna hai jaan" A familiar voice chuckled huskily.

Tarika to herself in disbelief: Abhinav?

She opened the door to see Abhinav lying on couch with the girl on top of him.

Tarika: Yeh kya chal raha hai?

The girl and Abhinav got away quickly.

Abhinav faked innocence: Arey tum kab aayi?

Tarika shouted: Shut up! Yeh tum kya kar rahe the aur...aur Aditi kaha hai?

Abhinav smirked: Dekha nahi joh puch rahi ho ki kya chal raha hai?

Tarika in disgust: Chii...chii... itne gir jaoge tum, kabhi socha nahi tha.

Abhinav: Kya gir gaya mein? Mein aadmi hun...meri bhi kuch jarurate hai. Tum toh-

Tarika: Mein kya?

Abhinav smugly: Nahi kuch nahi

Tarika: BOLO!

Abhinav: Tum toh paraye aadmi k sath night spend karti rehti ho...mein socha mein bhi try kar lu

 **SLAP**

Tarika growled dangerously: Aditi kahan hai?

Abhinav holding his cheek: Abhijeet k pass. Mein ek bache k samne toh kuch ulta sidha nahi karunga. He winked her shamelessly. Tarika stared at him in disbelief.

Tarika: Meine tumhe kitna galat samjha.

Tarika turned to leave home, but Abhinav stopped.

Abhinav cautiously: Abhijeet k ghr jaa rahi ho?

Tarika shouted: Haan! Tumhe usse kya?

Abhinav: Tarika jara darwaja band kar jana. Mein thoda busy hun. He said while eyeing the girl. Tarika stared in disgust and left immediately.

Tarika left to Abhijeet's home, to fetch Aditi.

" _Tum toh paraye aadmi k sath night spend karti rehti ho...mein socha mein bhi try kar lu"_ His words were revolving in his mind. She was furious at him!

Tarika reached there and rang the doorbell.

Abhijeet opened.

Abhijeet with small smile: Hi

Tarika with fake smile: Hi. Aditi hai?

Abhijeet confused: Haan hai. So gayi thak kr. Vaise Abhinav ne use yahan kyun choda?

Tarika looked down: Mujhe nahi pata.

Abhijeet found something fishy: Aaap andar aayiye.

Tarika nodded and entered inside. Abhijeet closed the door behind him. Tarika sat on one couch.

Abhijeet: Tarika jee...aap kuch chupa rahi hai?

Tarika looked surprised: Nahi toh. Mein kya chupayungi?

Abhijeet: Kuch toh baat hai. Boliye?

Tarika: Aap kuch jyada hi soch rahe hai Abhijeet, koi baat nahi hai.

Abhijeet looked at her: Mujhe bhi nahi batayengi?

Tarika sighed: Mein jab aaj ghr pahuchi toh mein Abhinav ko ek larki k sath dekha. She said with disgust.

Abhijeet looked at her, surprised. Tarika told him about that incident leaving few things. He looked at her. She was looking down. Her eyes looked so sad. He didn't know what to say.

Abhijeet: Mujhe usse aisi umeed nahi thi. Isilye voh Aditi ko yahan chod kr gaya?

Tarika nodded.

Tarika: Aditi ne apko jyada pareshan to nahi kiya naa?

Abhijeet smiled: Arey kaisi baat kar rahi hai? Usse kya pareshani. Beti- He paused awkwardly.

Tarika: Haan beti hai voh humari. Abhijeet smiled...Voh hai kahan?

Abhijeet: So rahi hai guest room mein.

Tarika muttered: Oh. Usko lekr mein chalti hun.

Abhijeet heard her: Itni raat ko jaogi kahan?

Tarika appeared to be in deep thought.

Abhijeet suggested: Aaj aap yahi ruk jao guest room mein.

Tarika immediately: Arey nahi nahi. Mujhe faltu mein apko pareshan nahi krna.

Abhijeet: Koi pareshani vali baat nahi hai. Aap bas aaram karo.

Tarika nodded.

 **I know it was short. Sorry, I'm not getting any motivation to write. And yeah, it is going to end soon. Just one more chapter.**

 **If you like it, then please do review. I'd be very happy!**

 **Sorry if it is not up to your expectations.**

 **-Tropicallight**


	13. Khyd 13

Tarika pulled blanket over her head, momentarily forgetting all tensions. Her smile soon turned into frown when morning light hit her face. But someone blocked it. She smiled again, but all her memory about past night returned. She opened her eyes to see Abhijeet staring right at her. She was about to scream but Abhijeet put his hand on her mouth.

Abhijeet whispered: Kya hua? Aditi uth jayegi.

Tarika removed Abhijeet's hand from her face: Tum mere...mere room mein kya kar rahe ho?

Abhijeet gave his signature "Hain".

Tarika's face was ghostly pale: Kahi phirse toh nahi hum dono ne-

Abhijeet sighed then smirked: Hum dono ne kya Tarika jee?

Tarika huffed, and crossed her arms, light blush on her cheeks: Kuch nahi!

Abhijeet was about to retort but soon realised he might be crossing his boundaries.

Abhijeet: Chodo is baat ko. Raat kesi neend aayi?

Tarika understood that he wanted to change the topic: Achi aayi. Aditi toh so hi rahi hai abhi tak. She said as she glanced over Aditi's sleeping form.

Abhijeet gravely asked: Age kya krna hai. Kuch socha?

Tarika looked down and muttered: Nahi.

Abhijeet hummed.

After some time Tarika spoke: Mein ek baar ghr jakr dekhti hun.

Abhijeet immediately volunteered: Mein bhi chalunga!

Tarika denied: Arey tum kyun faltu mein pareshan ho rahe ho? Mein chali jayungi.

Abhijeet with little anger: Aise kese akele chali jaogi?

Tarika glared: Dudh peeti bachi nahi hun. Apna khayal khud rakh sakti hun. 6 sal se khud ka aur apni beti ko mein hi sambhala hai.

Abhijeet looked down, after gathering some courage, he spoke: Toh us din kyun gayi chodkr? Ek baar bhi rukne ka khayal nahi aaya? Itna sa bhi mujhe pr vishwas nahi tha?

Tarika locked her eyes into his: Agar vishwas naa hota toh aaj Aditi yahan nahi hoti.

Abhijeet said nothing. He was confused. He wanted to have Tarika and Aditi back but he didn't want to ruin a once happy family.

Abhijeet held Tarika's hand: Chaliye Tarika jee, apke ghr dekh kr aate hai. Aditi ko Daya k ghr drop kr denge. Thodi der k liye toh voh usko sambhal lega. Tarika nodded.

* * *

Abhijeet drove towards Tarika's home. He always found her in deep thoughts whenever he looked at her while driving. After few minutes they reached there. Tarika rang the bell but no one answered.

Abhijeet pushed the door: Door unlocked hai, Tarika.

They entered inside to see house in normal state except the same couch where she saw Abhinav with some other girl. There were few female underclothes lying, along with belt, two pillows, discarded pizza box, two glasses half filled with alcohol, and things which made both Abhijeet and Tarika embarrassed.

Abhijeet wiping sweat from his forehead: Kafi busy rahe honge yeh dono raat mein. Tarika shot daggers at him. Her gaze moved from things to things and finally fell on papers neatly stacked on table. She moved towards table and found a letter written with neat handwriting for her.

 _Tarika Darling-_

 _Mujhe pata hai ki tum subah vapas jarur aaogi. Tumahri sari files and baki sab kuch toh yahi hai naa. Isliye yeh pyar bhara khat tumhe chod raha hun. Aur haan? Safai kr va dena. Ghr Kafi ganda ho gaya hai naa? Toh tumahri raat kesi rahi? Apne ashiq k sath khub aaiyashi ki hogi? Meri raat toh bahut suhani rahi, jesa ki tum dekh hi sakti ho. Kl adhi raat mein Mrs. Verma aayi thi. Tumhare bare mein puch rahi thi kyunki unki beti ki tabiyat kharab thi. Mein toh bol diya ki voh apni dost k ghr gayi hai. Agar Abhijeet k ghr ka bolta toh...toh meri insult hoti naa? Tumhara toh pata nahi lekin meri self respect hai._

 _Is letter k neeche divorce papers hai. Unpr sign kr dena. Mein ek aisi aurat k sath bilkul nahi reh sakta, joh apne pati ko akela chodkr auro k sath night stand karti hai._

 _Agar sab kuch acha raha toh mujhe tumahri aur tumhari beti ki shakal phir kabhi dekhne ko nahi milegi._

 _Bahut Khush hogi naa tum meri zindgi kharab krke?_

 _\- Abhinav_

She stared at letter. She looked at Abhijeet who was curiously looking at her. She felt so insulted. _Voh mere bare mein aisa soch bhi kese sakta hai. Itna kese gira diya mujhe? Khud Aditi ko Abhijeet k ghr bhejha tha, toh kya lene bhi nahi jayungi._

Tarika spoke to herself: Giri hui mein nahi tum ho.

Abhijeet: Letter meine kya likha hai?

Tarika wiped few tears which leaked from her eyes while reading letter: khud padlo. Abhijeet took letter from her hand and started reading it. Tarika sat on unused sofa and opened divorce papers.

Abhijeet fumed: Uski himmat kese hui yeh sab kehne ki?! Samajta kya hai voh apne aap ko? Apki is tarah se kese kar sakta hai insult! Aap chinta mat karo! Usko me-

Tarika cut him in between: Rehne do, Abhijeet.

Abhijeet glared and said harshly: Arey aise kese? Usne apki kitni insult ki!

Tarika looked at papers on her lap: Usko meri yaa Aditi ki jarurat nahi hai. In fact, hum dono ko uski koi jarurat nahi hai. Voh meri beti hai, usko mein apne app akele palungi (raise). Her eyes lacked usual charm, but they were filled with something Abhijeet never saw before. That was determination to prove him wrong! Abhijeet showed a small genuine smile after a long time.

She took a pen and signed divorce papers.

Tarika firmly: 6 months aur, phir tumhe meri shakal dekhne ki jarurat nahi hogi. Mein apni beti ko akele bhi pal sakti hun!

Abhijeet held her hand: Mein bhi hun apke sath.

Tarika looked at him: Huh?

Abhijeet continued: Yeh mat bhuliye ki Aditi meri bhi beti hai. Voh meri bhi jimmedari hai. Agar aap us raat jate nahi toh aaj yeh sab naa hota. Mein apko blame nahi kr raha hun.

Tarika stared at space, then said slowly after few seconds: Thank you. Abhijeet, thank you.

Abhijeet chuckled: Isme thanks ki kya baat?

Abhijeet pulled Tarika towards him and hugged her tightly. Tarika felt little awkward. She was thinking about Abhinav. She felt so selfish to destroy his life, even after this.

* * *

 **After 5 years-**

A man made his way towards fridge to take out water. He took a bottle and sipped some from it. Suddenly his mobile beeped as the indication of arrival of message. He shook his head. He took some rabbit food from cabinet and went to feed a rabbit family his friend sent from Paris.

He opened notification panel and saw new email.

 _Papa, uh Abhinav Papa-_

 _So, hi? Mein apse baat nahi karungi. Kahan chale gaye aap? Mummy se kuch bhi puchu toh guessa ho jati hain. Abhijeet papa se pucha hi nahi mein. Arey haan! Mummy ne Abhijeet Papa se shadi karli, kuch bada function toh nahi tha, Daya uncle ne bataya tha ki ise court marriage bolte hai. Apko pata hai Abhijeet Papa bahut ache hai, sabhi bahut ache hai. Meri sari wishes fulfil karte hai. Mujhe apki bilkul yaad nahi aati, ittu si bhi nahi...sun rahe ho naa. Mein aur mumma Abhijeet papa k sath hi rehte hai. Aur apko pata hai abhi voh dono hospital gaye hai, pata hai kyun? Mera chota bhai/behen hone wala hai. YAY!_

 _Aur aap kese ho? Vahan sab sahi toh hai naa. Mumma ko mat batana ki mein unke account se message kiya hai. Bahut guessa karengi._

 _Acha chalo ab mein chalti hun. Bye~_

 _-Aditi_

A small smile appeared on Abhinav's face after reading this.

"Chalo meri itni mehnat safal rahi" Abhinav said as he fed one male rabbit.

 **A/N- *sighs* Finished it somehow. In my defense all I could say that typing on mobile is not easy.**

 **Thank you guys for sticking with me! I mean it! Special thanks for Anjaana to give me this plot. Note to myself- Never ever make changes in plot given by someone lol.**

 **Did someone get my rabbit hint? XD**

 **-Tropicallight**


End file.
